Irgendwann, ganz sicher
by BellaCullen2503
Summary: Ich hab noch nen Epilog geschrieben.
1. Dunkelheit die mich umgibt

Hi! Da bin ich wieder.  
Der Titel der FF passt meiner Meinung nach nicht wirklich. Falls ihr einen bessern wisst, Lob, Kritik oder Anregungen habt. Nur her damit. Ich freu mich über jeden Kommi.

**1. Kapitel: Dunkelheit die mich umgibt**

_I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
A little righteous and too proud  
I just want to find a way to compromise  
Cos I believe that we can work things out _

Rund um Inu Yasha herrschte tiefe Dunkelheit. Niemand war bei ihm. Er war allein und es war kalt, sehr kalt. ‚Wo bin ich hier?' fragte er sich. ‚Warum bin ich alleine?' er drehte sich nach allen Richtungen, doch alles was er sah war Schwarz, nichts als Schwarz.

Bekümmert sah er zu Boden und seufzte. ‚Aber es ist ja auch nichts Neues für mich alleine zu sein. Ich war doch immer alleine…' „Nein." Korrigierte er sich, sein Blick richtete sich geradeaus. ‚Es gab eine Zeit da war ich nicht alleine. Die Zeit in der Kagome bei mir war. Mit Kagome an meiner Seite habe ich mich nicht alleine gefühlt. Sie war immer für mich da. Aber jetzt ist Kagome nicht mehr hier.' Er ließ sich auf die Knie sinken und senkte den Kopf.

„Inu Yasha." Hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme. Langsam blickte Inu Yasha auf und erstarrte. Er konnte nicht glauben was er sah.

_I thought I had all the answers never giving in  
But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong_

Vor ihm stand Kagome und lächelte ihn an. Mit ihrem wunderschönen Lächeln, welches Inu Yasha so sehr liebte. „Ka… Kagome." Seine Stimme zitterte als er ihren Namen aussprach. „Du bist hier…, das kann doch nicht sein. Wie ist das möglich?" Kagome antwortete ihm nicht sondern lächelte ihn weiterhin an. Doch das war Inu Yasha egal, er wollte gar keine Antwort. Er stand auf und lief auf Kagome zu, wollte sie in den Arm nehmen. Doch kurz bevor er bei ihr angekommen war löste sie sich in Luft auf.

Traurig und enttäuscht blieb Inu Yasha zurück. Er blickte sich in der Finsternis um. „Es war wieder nur eine Einbildung" murmelte er leise. „Verdammt Kagome. Komm zurück. Hast du gehört? Du kannst mich doch hier nicht alleine lassen. Komm zurück!" schrie er in die endlose Dunkelheit. Er sank wieder auf die Knie. „Bitte komm doch zurück." Flehte er. „Ich will nicht mehr einsam sein. Ich war schon viel zu lange alleine." Flüsterte Inu Yasha. Vor seinem geistigen Auge erschienen Bilder aus der Vergangenheit.

_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you_

Er sah sich selbst als kleinen Jungen. Kurz nachdem seine Mutter gestorben war trottete er einsam und alleine durch den Wald. Gleich nach dem Tod seiner Mutter hatten ihn die Dorfleute aus dem Dorf vertrieben in dem er gemeinsam mit seiner Mutter gelebt hatte. Damals hatte er sich geschworen niemals mehr einem Menschen zu vertrauen.

Die Jahre vergingen schnell. Inu Yasha war immer abweisender zu den Menschen geworden.

Bis zu jenem Tag an dem er Kikyo begegnet war. „Damals dachte ich, ich könnte mit ihr glücklich werden."

_How my ever gonna get rid of these blues  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time  
Everywhere I go I get so confused  
You're the only thing that's on my mind_

Inu Yasha saß mit angezogenen Beinen da, die Hände darum geschlungen. Sein Kopf ruhte auf seinen Knien.

_Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say_

„Wie ich mich doch geirrt habe. Auch sie hat mich nicht als das akzeptiert was ich bin, als Halbdämon. Sie wollte, dass ich mit Hilfe des Juwels ein Mensch werde." Inu Yasha seufzte.

„Anfangs habe ich gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich sie nicht mehr liebe. Auch als Kagome dann auftauchte, merkte ich es lange Zeit nicht. Und noch länger hat es gedauert bis ich diese Gefühle zugelassen habe."

‚Sie war der erste Mensch dem es egal war was ich bin, es war ihr egal dass ich ein Hanyou bin. Sie hat mich so anerkannt wie ich bin. Am Anfang haben wir uns nicht besonders gut verstanden. Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass es bei ihr anders ist. Ich konnte ihr nicht vertrauen. Ich dachte, dass auch sie mich eines Tages verletzen würde. Doch irgendwann war es plötzlich ganz normal sie in meiner Nähe zu haben. Ich fühlte mich nicht mehr alleine. Es war eine schöne Zeit die wir zusammen hatten. Und dann – ich habe es zuerst gar nicht bemerkt – habe ich mich in sie verliebt.

Doch den Mut es ihr zu sagen brachte ich nicht auf. Wir haben über ein Jahr zusammen verbracht. Mehr als ein Jahr dauerte die Suche nach den Splittern des Juwels der vier Seelen.

Dann folgte der Kampf mit Naraku. Es war ein sehr harter Kampf, und ich hatte mir vorgenommen, wenn wir Naraku besiegt haben, werde ich dir sagen wie viel du mir bedeutest. Doch dazu sollte es nicht mehr kommen. Es war zu spät…'

_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you  
_

Inu Yasha wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Ohne es zu bemerkten, hatte er zu weinen begonnen. „Kagome, wenn du wüsstest wie sehr du mir fehlst." Flüsterte er.

‚Nach dem Kampf war es zu spät. Du wurdest im Kampf schwer verwundet. Ich konnte dich nicht beschützen. Alles ging viel zu schnell. Bis heute kann ich mir das nicht verzeihen. Ich bin schuld, nur ich. Ich bin schuld, dass du in diesem Kampf gestorben bist."  
_  
If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face  
Oh_

Inu Yasha verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Warum musste das Schicksal nur so grausam sein. Warum durfte er nicht glücklich sein. „Kagome." Nur ganz leise kam dieser Name über seinen Lippen. Er blickte empor, doch was er sah war weiterhin nur Dunkelheit. Sonst nichts. Kein Licht war zu erkennen. Nichts.

‚Gleich nach dem Kampf habe ich dich zurück in deine Zeit gebracht. Als deine Mutter dich gesehen hat, ist sie weinend zusammen gebrochen. Auch deinem Großvater liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht, aber er war etwas gefasster als deine Mutter. Er fragte mich was geschehen ist. Ich wollte ihm sagen was geschehen ist, doch in dem Moment brachte ich kein Wort über meine Lippen.

Ich habe dich in die Arme deines Großvaters gelegt. Ein letztes Mal habe ich dir sanft über das Gesicht gestreichelt. Dann habe ich mich umgedreht und bin davon gerannt. Zurück ins Mittelalter.

_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
_

Das alles liegt jetzt ungefähr einen Monat zurück

Sango und Miroku leben jetzt gemeinsam mit Shippo im Dorf. Für ihn war dein Tod auch schwer zu verkraften. Sango und Miroku trauern ebenso um dich. Aber sie leben ihr Leben weiter, auch jetzt wo du nicht mehr da bist. Sie meinten auch ohne dich müsste es irgendwie weitergehen. Sie könnten nicht ewig um dich trauern. Der Tod ist eine Sache die man einfach akzeptieren muss. Das sagt sich so einfach.

Ich werde ich fast verrückt ohne dich. Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich einfach nicht mehr vorstellen.

Sango und Miroku haben mir angeboten bei ihnen zu wohnen. Ich habe das Angebot abgelehnt.

Sie sind zwar meine Freunde und ich kann sie jeden Tag sehen, aber trotzdem fühle ich mich so unsagbar alleine.

Vielleicht sollte ich mit dem Juwel ein Vollwertiger Dämon werden. Dann könnte ich diese scherzhafte Erinnerung loswerden.' Inu Yasha verwarf diesen Gedanken sofort wieder. ‚Dann würde ich vielleicht auch Sango, Miroku oder Shippo töten und außerdem… außerdem würde Kagome das nicht wollen. Es wäre feige von mir. Ich es als würde ich davon laufen.'

‚Ich könnte sie aber auch mit dem Juwel wieder lebendig machen.' Grübelte er weiter. ‚Aber vielleicht ist sie dann nicht mehr sie selbst. Vielleicht ist sie dann… anders eben…nicht mehr die Kagome dich ich kenne… und liebe.'

Inu Yasha schloss die Augen. Er sah Kagome vor sich. Sie trug ihre Schuluniform und lächelte ihn an. Dieses Lächeln, das war eines der Dinge die Inu Yasha so an ihr liebte.

Doch dann verschwamm ihr Bild wieder vor seinen Augen bis es gänzlich verschwunden war. „Kagome, bitte lass mich nicht allein!" rief er. „Komm zurück!"

_I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you_

BYE bis zum nächsten Mal...


	2. Trauer und Freude

Schweißgebadet schreckte er hoch. Er saß auf einem Ast des Goshinboku. ‚War das alles nur ein Traum?' Er warf einen Blick in Richtung Brunnen. ‚Nein, war es nicht. Kagome wird nie wieder zurückkommen.' Sein Blick wanderte hinauf zum Himmel. Morgen war Neumond. Daher spendete der Mond in dieser Nacht nur wenig Licht.

„Oh Kagome, wenn du wüsstest wie sehr ich dich vermisse." Flüsterte er.

Ein paar Tränen bahnten sich einen Weg über sein Gesicht. Hastig wischte er sich wieder weg. Er hatte sich geschworen nie wieder wegen eines Menschen zu weinen.

Doch als er Kagome traf, veränderte sich etwas. Sie hatte ihn immer so akzeptiert wie er war. Immer hatte sie zu ihm gehalten. Bis zum Schluss war sie für ihn da.

Inu Yasha senkte den Kopf. „Ich hätte mir nie gedacht, dass ein Mensch mir so viel wert sein könnte."

So saß er stundenlang da und starrte vor sich hin, dachte an Kagome und an das was geschehen war.

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf ihn fielen sprang er vom Baum und ging zu einem nahe gelegenen Fluss um etwas zu trinken.

Seit Kagome nicht mehr da war hatte er keine Nacht mehr richtig geschlafen. „Vielleicht sollte ich Sango, Miroku und Shippo mal besuchen." Überlegte er.

Seit dem Kampf mit Naraku lebten die drei im Dorf, in einer Hütte neben Kaede.

„Nein, besser nicht." Er schlenderte zurück zum Brunnen. Inu Yasha ließ sich auf den Waldboden sinken und lehnte sich gegen den Brunnen. „Oder ich besuche Kagomes Grab. Ich war noch nie dort. Aber ich weiß gar nicht wo es ist. Und Kagomes Mutter oder sonst jemanden in ihrer Familie will ich auch nicht fragen. Bestimmt fällt es ihnen auch noch sehr schwer."

Da meldete sich sein Magen. „Ja, etwas zu Essen wäre nicht schlecht." Er stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu Kaede die ihm oft mit etwas Essbarem versorgte. Doch nur selten wechselte er ein Wort mit ihr.

Als er an ihrer Hütte angelangt war saß Kaede davor und bereitete gerade aus verschiedenen Heilkräutern Medizin zu. „Guten Tag Inu Yasha." Grüßte sie ihn ohne aufzusehen. „Hallo." Erwiderte Inu Yasha knapp und ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

Nachdem er gegessen hatte wollte er gleich wieder aufstehen, doch Kaede sprach ihn an. „Inu Yasha glaubst du wirklich das Kagome das gewollt hätte?" „Was meinst du?" Inu Yasha sah sie nicht an. „Du weißt genau was ich meine. Du sitzt die ganze Zeit nur trübselig herum. Lässt dich kaum mehr bei uns blicken und du sprichst nicht einmal mit deinen Freunden." Meinte Kaede. „Na und? Ich kann sie eben nicht vergessen. Was soll ich den tun? Tag und Nacht sind meine Gedanken nur bei ihr. Ich wollte sie immer beschützen, aber zum Schluss habe ich versagt. Nun habe ich den einzigen Menschen verloren der mir wirklich etwas bedeu…" Inu Yasha stoppte mitten im Satz. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er zu viel gesagt hatte. Niemand sollte je seine Gefühle für Kagome erfahren, das hatte er sich geschworen. „Du hast sie geliebt. Und du liebst sie immer noch, ich habe doch Recht, nicht wahr?" stellte Kaede fest. Inu Yasha schwieg, was einem ‚Ja' gleichkam. „Warum gehst du dann nicht und besuchst ihr Grab?" fragte die alte Miko. „Weiß ich nicht." Inu Yasha zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin sicher, dass du dich danach besser fühlen würdest." War Kaede der Meinung.

Einige Stunden waren seit diesem Gespräch vergangen. Inu Yasha stand unentschlossen vor dem Brunnen. Sollte er wirklich gehen? Vielleicht hatte Kaede ja Recht. „Ich habe ein wenig Angst." Gestand er sich selbst. „Angst zu ihrem Grab zu gehen. Dem Beweis dafür dass sie wirklich tot ist, dass sie nie wieder zu mir zurückkommt. Dass ich sie nie wieder in den Arm nehmen kann. Ich weiß nicht ob ich das schaffe."

Er hatte sich auf dem Rand des Brunnens niedergelassen. ‚Ich muss es einfach tun.' Und ohne noch weiter darüber nachzudenken drehte er sich um sprang.

Als er auf der anderen Seite des Brunnens wieder herauskam blickte er sich erst einmal im Schrein um. Alles war so wie immer. ‚Es kommt mir so vor als wäre alles wie früher. Ich war ja auch nicht mehr hier. Seit dem...' Ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Langsam stieg er die Stufen hoch, am Eingang des Schreins blieb er stehen. Er hatte das Gefühl als müsste jedem Moment Kagome vor ihm auftauchen. Es viel ihm sehr schwer all das wieder zusehen und zu wissen, dass Kagome nicht mehr hier war.

Als er einen Blick in Richtung des Goshinboku warf entdeckte er unter dem Baum Frau Higurashi, die auf der Bank saß und gedankenverloren vor sich hin starrte.

Langsam ging er auf sie zu. Diese merkte es anfangs gar nicht. Erst als Inu Yasha sich räusperte blickte sie auf. „Oh, hallo Inu Yasha. Schön dich wieder mal zu sehen. Du hast dich ja lange nicht mehr bei uns blicken lassen." „Guten Tag." Erwiderte Inu Yasha die Begrüßung. „Ich möchte… Ich bin hier, weil ich… Nun ich wollte fragen…" stotterte er. „Du willst sicher zu Kagome, oder?" erriet Frau Higurashi. Inu Yasha nickte zur Antwort nur. „Ich habe sie heute auch noch nicht besucht. Komm wir gehen gemeinsam zu ihr ins Krankenhaus." Schlug sie vor und stand auf.

„Krankenhaus…" Inu Yashas Stimme war nur sehr leise. „Dann ist sie gar nicht…." Er schaffte es nicht den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen. „Nein, sie lebt noch." Sie war froh diese Nachricht Inu Yasha mitteilen zu können.

Inu Yasha war als wäre ihm ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen. ‚Sie lebt noch, Kagome lebt noch.' Etwas anderes konnte er nicht denken. Er war zu glücklich. „Aber…" fügte Frau Higurashi noch dazu. „… sie liegt im Koma." „Koma? Was ist das? Ist es was Schlimmes?" erkundigte sich Inu Yasha. „Wenn man im Koma liegt ist das so etwas Ähnliches wie wenn man sehr tief schläft. Aber man kann nicht aufwachen." Versuchte sie ihm zu erklären. „Und wenn sie aufwacht, dann ist sie wieder gesund?" fragte er weiter. „Falls sie wieder aufwacht ja. Aber… die Ärzte… sie haben kaum… Hoffnung." Berichtete sie nun stockend. Ihr liefen die Tränen über die Wangen, wenn sie daran dachte. „Können wir gleich zu ihr? Ich möchte sie gerne so schnell wie möglich sehen." Bad Inu Yasha. Frau Higurashi trocknete ihre Tränen wieder. „Ja, natürlich."

To be continue…


	3. Ein trauriges Wiedersehen

Ich bedanken mich für die Kommis bei:

Navara-Baby  
araglas16

euchganzfestknuddel

**3. Kapitel: Ein trauriges Wiedersehen**

Im Krankenhaus angekommen gingen sie schweigend durch die Gänge an unzähligen Türen vorbei. Hin und wieder kam ihnen ein Patient, eine Krankenschwester oder ein Arzt entgegen. ‚Dieser Geruch hier ist ja grässlich.' Dachte Inu Yasha bei sich. ‚Wie halten die das nur aus?'

Endlich blieben sie an einer Tür stehen. Inu Yashas Herz klopfte heftig. Er war furchtbar aufgeregt. ‚Warum bin ich bloß so aufgeregt?' fragte er sich. ‚Ich sollte mich doch freuen. Endlich sehe ich Kagome wieder.' Diese Gedanken und jede Menge Fragen schwirrten in dem Moment in seinem Kopf herum.

Kagomes Mutter öffnete die Tür und trat, gefolgt von Inu Yasha, ins Zimmer.

Das Zimmer war nicht besonders groß. Rechts neben der Tür stand ein kleiner roter Schrank, links war eine weitere Tür die ins Bad führte. Gerade auf war ein Fenster, die Jalousien waren zur Hälfte heruntergelassen und so fiel etwas Sonnenlicht ins Zimmer. Neben dem Bett – das übrigens das einzige im Zimmer war – stand noch ein Nachttisch auf dem frische Blumen standen.

Das Bett war weiß bezogen und Kagome lag darin. Sie trug einen rosa Pyjama. Als Inu Yasha sie sah, dachte er: ‚Es sieht so aus als würde sie nur schlafen.'

Frau Higurashi trat an das Bett ihrer Tochter, sie nahm Kagomes Hand in die ihrige. „Hallo Kagome." Sagte sie leise. „Heute ist noch jemand gekommen, der dich sehen möchte." Inu Yasha war nun ebenfalls an das Bett von Kagome getreten und betrachtete sie.

Sie sah aus wie sonst auch immer, nichts deutete darauf hin was passiert war. Nur die Tatsache, dass sie hier in einem Krankenhaus waren.

„Kann ich ein bisschen mit ihr alleine sein?" richtete er eine Frage an Frau Higurashi. Diese nickte. „Natürlich. Ich komme später wieder." Sie verließ das Zimmer und schloss hinter sich die Tür.

Nun war Inu Yasha alleine mit ihr. Er setzte sich zu Kagome aufs Bett und nahm ihr Hand. Er hatte keine Ahnung ob Kagome ihn hören konnte, aber ihre Mutter hatte doch schließlich auch mit ihr gesprochen.

„Kagome…" begann er nach längerem Schweigen. „Ich… ich bin so glücklich, dass du noch lebst. Es tut mir leid was passiert ist. Ich hätte dich beschützen müssen. Aber ich konnte es nicht. Bitte… du musst wieder aufwachen, hörst du? Kagome ich brauche dich… Ich habe mich so einsam gefühlt ohne dich. Und auch Sango, Miroku, Shippo… einfach alle brauchen dich, als Freundin. Aber ich brauche dich am meisten. Erst durch dich ist mir bewusst geworden, dass nicht alle Menschen gleich sind. Du hast immer zu mir gehalten. Kagome ich… ich liebe dich." Sanft streichelte er ihr über die Wange und durch ihre schwarzen Haare. Er wusste nicht mehr wie lange er so dagesessen und mit Kagome gesprochen hatte. Aber irgendwann kam Kagomes Mutter wieder ins Zimmer. „Komm Inu Yasha. Wir sollten wieder gehen." „Wie lange kann so ein Koma dauern." Inu Yasha tat als habe er Frau Higurashi nicht gehört. „Nun, manchmal dauert es nur wenige Wochen, manchmal Monate… oder sogar Jahre. Es kann aber auch sein, dass man gar nicht mehr aufwacht." Die Stimme von Kagomes Mutter war, während sie sprach immer leiser geworden. Jetzt erhob sich Inu Yasha und sie verließen gemeinsam das Krankenhaus.

An diesem Abend saß Inu Yasha in Kagomes Zimmer. Ihre Mutter hatte ihm angeboten diese Nacht in der Neuzeit zu bleiben. Inu Yasha hatte dankend angenommen. Es war Neumond, das bedeutete er war wieder ein Mensch, deshalb war er froh den Dämonen in dieser Nacht aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Er saß auf Kagomes Bett und dachte nach. Was sollte er bloß tun? „Jetzt habe ich dich wieder und doch gleich wieder verloren. Nachdem was deine Mutter gesagt hat gibt es kaum Hoffnung, dass du wieder aufwachst, aber das will ich nicht glauben. Dieses Mal werde ich dich nicht enttäuschen. Ich konnte dich im Kampf gegen Naraku nicht beschützen, deshalb werde ich jetzt für dich da sein." Schwor er sich.

Er wurde in seinem Selbstgespräch unterbrochen, denn Frau Higurashi kam ins Zimmer und brachte Inu Yasha ein Glas Milch. „Ich dachte, vielleicht willst du etwas trinken." Mit diesen Worten stellte sie das Glas auf den Schreibtisch. „Vor den Abenteuern im Mittelalten habe ich Kagome oft ein Glas Milch gebracht." Redete sie weiter. Inu Yasha schwieg. Er merkte wie ihre Stimme zitterte. Doch er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Als Frau Higurashi jedoch nicht mehr weiter sprach, meinte er schließlich: „Wenn Kagome wieder zuhause ist, werden sie das wahrscheinlich wieder tun. Naraku ist besiegt und somit hat sie keinen Grund mehr ins Mittelalter zu kommen. Leider." Das letzte Wort hatte er nur mehr geflüstert.

„Inu Yasha?" sie setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett. „Du liebst Kagome, nicht wahr." Sagte sie nach kurzer Zeit des Schweigens. Inu Yasha blickte ihr erstaunt ins Gesicht. „Woher…?" Inu Yasha stellte die Frage nicht zu Ende. Er wand den Kopf wieder ab und nickte.

„Ich habe es schon lange geahnt. Und als ich dich heute gesehen habe, wie du an ihrem Bett gesessen hat, da war ich mir sicher. Du solltest sie oft besuchen. Bestimmt hilft es ihr, wenn sie deine Nähe spürt." Riet sie Inu Yasha.

Sie erhob sich wieder und ließ Inu Yasha alleine mit seinen Gedanken. „Ich werde sie jeden Tag besuchen." Nahm sich Inu Yasha vor. Er ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen und starrte an die Decke des Zimmers. Überall roch es hier nach Kagome. Jedes einzelne Ding in diesem Raum erinnerte ihn an sie. Er hatte fast das Gefühl als wäre sie auch hier. Als würde jeden Moment die Tür aufgehen und Kagome herein kommen. Dann würde sie ihn wieder anschreien was er schon wieder hier wollte und das sie doch für die Schule lernen müsste, und so weiter. Er seufzte. ‚Es wäre besser wenn ich versuche etwas zu schlafen.' Überlegte Inu Yasha. Dann trank er noch die Milch – nicht dass ihm Milch besonders gut schmeckte – aber er wollte Frau Higurashi nicht beleidigen und die Milch stehen lassen. Dann legte er sich in Kagomes Bett und war bald darauf eingeschlafen. Es war die erste Nacht seit Wochen in der er wieder richtig schlief. In seinen Träumen sah er Kagome und sie war bei ihm.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	4. Ich werde alles tun um dir zu helfen

**4. Kapitel: Ich werde alles tun um dir zu helfen**

Von da an saß er jeden Tag an Kagomes Bett. Am Abend ging er immer zurück ins Mittelalter. Doch selbst dann waren seine Gedanken immer bei Kagome.

Kaede und den anderen war aufgefallen, dass Inu Yasha sich fast nur mehr in der Neuzeit aufhielt und an einem Abend fragte ihn Kaede deshalb: „Was machst du denn die ganze Zeit über in der Neuzeit?" Inu Yasha blickte in die Runde. Er saß gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden Sango, Miroku und Shippo bei Kaede in deren Hütte. „Ich besuchte Kagome, jeden Tag." Antwortete er. „Übertreibst du da nicht etwas? Ich habe dir zwar vorgeschlagen, dass du ihr Grab besuchen sollst, aber dann gleich jeden Tag. Du sitzt den ganzen Tag am Friedhof?" Meinte Kaede. Inu Yasha gab ihr keine Antwort sondern sah zu Boden.

Er hatte keinem seiner Freunde verraten, dass Kagome gar nicht tot war. Inu Yasha wollte niemandem falsche Hoffnungen machen, falls sie nicht mehr aufwachte. Er hoffte zwar das Gegenteil, aber er war auch so Realistisch, dass er wusste, dass man mit allem rechnen musste. „Nun ja, wenn es dir dann besser geht. Dann mach eben damit weiter." Meinte Kaede. „Aber du musst auch akzeptieren, dass du Kagome nicht mehr wieder sehen kannst. Sie wird nicht mehr zurückkommen. Inu Yasha."

Wenig später saß Inu Yasha auf einem Ast des Goshinboku. Dem Baum an dem er Kagome kennen gelernt hatte. Das war jetzt etwas mehr als ein Jahr her. „Kagome wenn ich nur wüsste wie ich dir helfen könnte." Murmelte er.

Er saß da und blickte in den finsteren Himmel, als ob er dort eine Antwort auf seine Fragen finden könnte.

In dieser Nacht waren nur wenige Sterne am Himmel zu sehen. Und einer dieser Sterne leuchtete besonders hell, so dass er die Aufmerksamkeit von Inu Yasha erregte. ‚Er leuchtet fast so hell wie der Juwel der vier Seelen.' Dachte er. „Ja klar. Das ist es!" rief er im nächsten Moment. „Der Juwel. Mit seiner Hilfe kann ich Kagome sicher wieder gesund machen." War er sich sicher.

Er sprang vom Baum und rannte ins Dorf.

Inu Yasha stürmte in Kaedes Hütte wo noch immer alle ums Feuer herum saßen. „Ich brauche den Juwel!" verlangte er sofort. „Wozu brauchst du ihn?" erkundigte sich Kaede. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, gibt ihn mir einfach. Dann wirst du schon sehen was ich vorhabe. Falls es funktioniert." Entgegnete er. „Falls du vorhast Kagome wieder ins Leben zu holen rate ich dir davon ab." Sagte Kaede. „Gib ihn mir einfach, sonst muss ich ihn mir leider holen." Er streckte ihr verlangend die Hand entgegen. „Du wirst ihn dir nicht holen." Mischte sich Miroku ein. „Und wenn du es tust werde ich dich daran hindern."

Inu Yasha trat näher an Kaede heran. „Bitte gib mir den Juwel und vertrau mir einfach." Bad er sie.

Kaede schwieg eine Zeit lang. Dann nahm sie den Juwel vom Hals und überreichte es ihm. „Kaede…" wollte sich nun auch Sango einmischen, schwieg jedoch als Kaede eine abwehrende Handbewegung machte. „Lass gut sein Sango. Er wird schon wissen was er tut." Ein leises „Danke." War von Inu Yasha noch zu hören, dann verließ er die Hütte wieder und lief zum Knochenfressenden Brunnen.

Nichts würde ihn jetzt noch daran hindern Kagome zu helfen, nahm er sich vor.

Angekommen am Brunnen lehnte er sich darüber und blickte hinein, dann warf er noch einen Blick auf den Juwel den er in seiner Hand hielt. „Kagome ich komme." Flüsterte er und sprang.

Nachdem Inu Yasha die Hütte verlassen hatte wandte sich Miroku an Kaede: „Bist du sicher, dass es richtig war Inu Yasha den Juwel zu überlassen?" „Ja wer weiß was er damit vor hat." Meldete sich Shippo zu Wort, der auch mal was sagen wollte. „Vielleicht will er ja ein vollwertiger Dämon werden." Fügte er noch hinzu. „Kaede glaubst du Shippo hat Recht?" erkundigte sich Sango.

Kaede die, die ganze Zeit über ruhig da gesessen hatte meinte nun: „Ich glaube nicht, dass er ein vollwertiger Dämon werden will. Diesen Gedanken hat er schon lange aufgegeben." „Aber was hat er dann vor." Überlegte Miroku. „Ich weiß es auch nicht." Antwortete Kaede. „Aber er hat gesagt wir sollen ihm vertrauen. Er hat noch nie jemanden um so etwas gebeten. Deshalb will ich abwarten was geschieht."

„Möglicherweise will er mit Hilfe des Juwels Kagome wieder zurück bringen." Meinte Sango. „Kaede… was meinst du dazu. Könnte das stimmen?" wollte Miroku wissen. „Nein." Kagome schüttelte den Kopf. „Inu Yasha weiß, dass das nicht funktionieren würde. Kagome wäre nicht mehr so wie früher. Sie wäre dann nicht mehr die Kagome die wir kennen."

„Aber was hat er dann vor?" Shippo blickte fragend in die Runde. „Das werden wir dann schon noch sehen. Lassen wir uns einfach überraschen." War Mirokus Meinung.

Inzwischen war Inu Yasha im Krankenhaus angelangt. Er hatte sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt, den Juwel trug er um den Hals. Jetzt nahm er es ab und legte ihn auf Kagomes Brust. ‚Hoffentlich funktioniert es.' Dachte Inu Yasha. „Kagome." Flüsterte er jetzt leise. „Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als dass du wieder aufwachst." Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Bitte Juwel der vier Seelen, mach Kagome wieder gesund." Er wartete eine Weile, aber nichts geschah. „Warum funktioniert es denn nicht? Bitte Kagome… wach schon auf." Flehte er, doch es half nichts. Kagomes Augen blieben weiterhin geschlossen. Regungslos blieb sie weiterhin im Bett liegen.

„Verdammt!" rief Inu Yasha. Er nahm den Juwel und schleuderte ihn wütend gegen die Wand wo er abprallte und dann auf dem Fußboden landete. Dort blieb er in der Nähe der Tür liegen. Gleich darauf füllten sich seine Augen mit Tränen. Er legte seinen Kopf auf Kagomes Brust und weinte leise. „Kagome… was soll ich denn ohne dich anfangen? Ich brauche dich. Oh Kagome. Wach doch endlich wieder auf."

„Inu Yasha." Ertönte da eine Stimme von der Tür her.

Inu Yasha hob den Kopf und blickte in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war. „Ki… Kikyou…" murmelte er fassungslos. Kikyou stand in der Tür und hatte den Juwel den sie aufgehoben hatte in der Hand. „Ich weiß warum sie nicht aufwacht." Sagte sie zu ihm.

* * *

So, das war's auch schon wieder. Ist leider etwas kurz geworden, aber ich hatte kaum Zeit zum Schreiben.  
Bis zum nächsten Mal.

BYEBYE


	5. Vergiss mich bitte nicht

**5. Kapitel: Vergiss mich bitte nicht**

„Sota komm. Wir wollen ins Krankenhaus fahren." Frau Higurashi trat ins Sotas Zimmer wo der Junge auf seinem Bett saß und einen Comic las. „Ich will da nicht hin. Mama" Meinte er nur ohne aufzublicken. „Warum? Willst du deine Schwester denn nicht besuchen?" wollte seine Mutter wissen. Nun legte er die Zeitschrift weg. „Was bringt das denn? Sie wacht ja doch nicht auf. Und wer sagt denn, dass sie merkt, dass wir bei ihr sind. Die Ärzte geben ihr ja sowieso kaum Hoffung." Äußerte er sich. „Sota wie kannst du so was nur sagen." Frau Higurashi war entsetzt. „Kagome wird wieder gesund, verstanden? Und wenn du…" sie hielt mitten im Satz Inne. Sie setzte sich zu Sota dem nun die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „Ich hab sie doch so lieb. Was… was ist wenn… sie nicht… mehr aufwacht." Schniefte er. Sie nahm ihren Sohn in die Arme. „Kagome wird das schon schaffen." Wollte sie ihn beruhigen. „Ich hab so große Angst. Papa ist doch auch gestorben." Sagte er jetzt. „Er war auch im Krankenhaus, aber keiner der Ärzte konnte ihm helfen. Was ist wenn Kagome…" er konnte nicht mehr weiterreden sonder schluchzte auf. Frau Higurashi liefen inzwischen auch die Tränen über die Wangen. „Sota, du musst einfach daran glauben, dass sie es schafft. Dann wird sie bald wieder gesund sein." Sprach sie ihm Mut zu. Sie wischte zuerst sich selbst und dann Sota die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „So, und jetzt besuchen wir Kagome." Sota nickte zur Antwort nur.

Inu Yasha blickte noch immer fassungslos in Richtung Tür wo Kikyou stand.

„Wie kommst du hierher? Und was willst du?" wollte er wissen. Kikyou trat ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf Kagomes Bett zu. Eine Zeit lang betrachtete sie Kagome nur. „Ich bin durch den Brunnen gekommen, genau wie du." Antwortete sie ihm. „Aber ich dachte nur Kagome und ich können durch den Brunnen gehen." Sagte er verblüfft. „Ja, aber ich trage einen Teil von Kagomes Seele in mir, ich glaube dadurch ist es mir möglich auch das Tor durch den Brunnen zu benutzen." Erklärte Kikyou.

„Du hast gesagt du weißt warum sie nicht aufwacht. Sag's mir bitte." Bad Inu Yasha. „Du hast dich sehr verändert." Meinte Kikyou plötzlich. „Was?" Inu Yasha verstand nicht. „Ich meine seit wir uns kennen gelernt haben. Früher hättest du nie jemanden um etwas gebeten." Inu Yasha schwieg. „Ist es wegen ihr? Wegen Kagome?" noch immer sagte Inu Yasha nichts. „Liebst du mich noch immer… oder liebst du sie?" fragte sie weiter. „Kikyou ich…" begann Inu Yasha. „Spar dir deine Antwort. Ich glaube ich kenne sie bereits. Ich habe gesehen wie du um sie geweint hast. Bei mir hättest du das niemals getan." Unterbrach sie ihn. „Ja, du hast Recht. Ich liebe sie. Ich liebe Kagome über alles. Früher einmal habe ich dich geliebt, aber das ist schon sehr lange her." Gestand er. „Und deshalb werde ich ihr helfen." Entschied Kikyou. „Als sie damals im Kampf gegen Naraku schwer verletzt wurde, ist ein Großteil ihrer Seele in mich übergegangen. Den Grund dafür kenne ich auch nicht. Aber wenn ich ihr ihre Seele – ihre ganze Seele – wieder zurückgebe wird sie aufwachen." Sagte Kikyou.

„Aber wenn du das tust, dann… dann wirst du sterben." Entgegnete Inu Yasha. „Ja ich weiß, aber eigentlich bin ich schon vor langer Zeit gestorben. Ich lebe ja gar nicht richtig, ohne Seelen kann ich nicht überleben." Kikyou trat ans Fenster und blickte hinaus. „Inu Yasha ich will, dass ihr beide glücklich werdet. Uns war es nicht vergönnt glücklich zu sein. Aber vielleicht schaffst du es ja mit Kagome." Sie lächelte. „Aber Kikyou…" Inu Yasha war aufgestanden und zu Kikyou getreten. Sie legte ihren Finger auf Inu Yashas Lippen. „Ich habe nur noch eine letzte Bitte an dich. Umarme mich ein letztes Mal. Bitte Inu Yasha." Statt einer Antwort legte er die Arme um Kikyou und hielt sie fest. ‚Es ist ganz anders als bei Kagome.' Ging es Inu Yasha durch den Kopf. ‚Kikyous Körper ist so kalt.'

Eine Zeit lang standen sie so da, bist Kikyou Inu Yasha sanft von sich wegdrückte. „Es ist Zeit." Meinte sie und trat an das Bett von Kagome. „Pass bitte gut auf den Juwel auf. Von jetzt an wird das die Aufgabe von dir und Kagome sein." Mit diesen Worten legte sie den Juwel auf Kagomes Bett. Sie legte ihre rechte Hand auf Kagomes Brust. Dann schloss sie die Augen. „Kikyou…" Inu Yasha hatte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt. „Danke." Dann trat er wieder einen Schritt zurück und beobachtete was nun passieren würde.

Kikyous Körper begann in einem hellen, gelben Licht zu leuchten, welches dann auch Kagome umschloss. Die rechte Hand lag noch immer auf Kagomes Brust, die linke auf ihrer eigenen. Plötzlich erschien eine blaue Kugel vor Kikyous Brust, die ebenfalls leuchtete. Langsam entfernte sich das Licht von ihr und ging auf Kagome über, bis es schließlich in deren Körper verschwand. Inu Yasha beobachte das ganze Schweigend.

Mit einmal Mal war das helle Licht das die beiden umgab verschwunden und Kikyou sank zu Boden. Inu Yasha war sofort zur Stelle und fing Kikyou auf bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlug. „Kikyou… Kikyou… sag doch was." Er rüttelte sie leicht. Sie öffnete die Augen etwas und lächelte. „Es hat funktioniert… Es wird zwar noch… etwas dauern aber…, Kagome wird bald aufwachen." Sie flüsterte nur mehr. Zum lauten Sprechen hatte sie keine Kraft mehr. Trotzdem verstand Inu Yasha jedes ihrer Worte.

Langsam wurde ihr Körper mehr und mehr durchsichtig. „Kikyou…" noch ein letztes Mal hörte sie ihren Namen aus seinem Mund. „Vergiss mich bitte nicht Inu Yasha." Bad sie ihn worauf dieser nickte und antworte: „Ich verspreche es dir." „Leb wohl… Inu Yasha…" Dann schloss sie ihre Augen und ihr Körper löste sich ganz auf. „Leb wohl, Kikyou." Flüsterte Inu Yasha.

Dann wandte er sich wieder Kagome zu. Diese lag noch immer ohne jede Regung im Bett. Er setzte sich zu ihr. „Kagome. Kagome kannst du mich hören?" fragte er leise. Noch immer reagierte Kagome nicht. ‚Es wird zwar noch etwas dauern, aber Kagome wird bald aufwachen.' Erinnerte sich Inu Yasha an Kikyous Worte. Er legte seinen Kopf auf Kagomes Oberkörper und schloss die Augen. Irgendwann schlief er schließlich ein.

‚_Ich bin unter Wasser. Das Wasser ist Aquamarinblau. Warum bin ich unter Wasser und kann trotzdem atmen?' Kagome bewegte ihren Kopf hin und her. ‚Was mache ich eigentlich hier? Ist das alles nur ein Traum?' fragte sie sich. Sie hatte das Gefühl als würde sie schon seit Ewigkeiten nur mehr träumen. Immer wenn sie dann aufwachte war sie an einem anderen Ort. ‚Ich will hier weg. Kann mir denn niemand helfen?' Sie wollte an die Wasseroberfläche schwimmen, hatte jedoch nicht genug Kraft. Plötzlich sah sie eine helle, blaue Kugel auf sich zukommen. ‚Was ist das?' sie streckte die Hand nach der Kugel aus. In dem Moment wo sie die Kugel berührte war sie auch schon verschwunden. ‚Was ist das? Ich habe so ein seltsames Gefühl. Meine Kraft ist wieder da.' Mit einem Mal viel es ihr nicht mehr schwer immer höher und höher zu schwimmen._

_Endlich sie hatte die Oberfläche erreicht. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss die frische Luft. Den Wind und die Sonne. Sie nahm auch noch einen anderen vertrauten Geruch wahr. „Inu Yasha!" rief sie aus und öffnete die Augen._

* * *

Tja, das war's auch schon wieder.  
Nicht dass jetzt einige denken ich mag Kikyou nicht. Ich mag nur das Pairing Inu/Kikyou nicht. Also musste ich irgendetwas mit ihr machen. Jetzt hat sie sich eben für Kagome geopfert.

Das nächste Kapitel habe ich auch schon fast fertig, es kommt in den nächsten Tagen. Bis dann.

BYEBYE


	6. Inu Yasha verschwindet

Vielen Dank für eure Kommentare. Hab mich riesig gefreut.

**6. Kapitel: Inu Yasha verschwindet**

Zuerst sah sie alles nur verschwommen, doch langsam konnte sie alles klar erkennen. Überrascht sah sie sich um. Sie lag in einem Bett, außer dem Bett standen im Raum nur ein Nachttisch und ein Schrank, durch ein Fenster schien die Sonne ins Zimmer. Kagome versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. ‚Ich bin hier in einem Krankenhaus. Aber warum, was ist geschehen?' fragte sie sich.

Erst jetzt blickte sie an sicher herunter, und bemerkte dass Inu Yasha bei ihr war und fest schlief. Sie hob ihre Hand und strich ihm langsam durch sein silbernes Haar. „Inu Yasha. Wach auf." Sie hatte nur geflüstert, trotzdem schien Inu Yasha sie gehört zu haben, denn er öffnete langsam die Augen und setzte sich auf. Als er Kagome ins Gesicht sah war seine Freude grenzenlos. „Kagome du bist aufgewacht." Stürmisch schlang er seine Arme um sie. „Wenn du wüsstest wie glücklich ich bin. Ich hatte solche Angst um dich, dass du nicht mehr aufwachst." Sagte er. Kagome erwiderte die Umarmung. Drückte Inu Yasha nach einiger Zeit aber sanft von sich weg. „Inu Yasha. Kannst du mir sagen was passiert ist. Warum bin ich hier?" „Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr?" Kagome schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben gegen Naraku gekämpft. Du wurdest schwer verletzt. Wir haben alle geglaubt du seiest tot." Berichtete Inu Yasha. Kagome versuchte krampfhaft sich zu erinnern aber an viel konnte sie sich nicht erinnern. „Ich weiß noch wie wir in Narakus Schloss angekommen sind. Und ein Teil des Kampfes. Aber dann ist da nichts mehr." Sagte sie. „Schon gut, ist auch nicht so wichtig. Wir haben Naraku besiegt und dir geht es wieder gut." Meinte Inu Yasha.

In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und ein Arzt trat ins Zimmer. „Du bist aufgewacht." Stellte er überrascht fest. Dann trat er ans Bett und untersuchte Kagome. „Unglaublich. Es ist als wärst du nie verletzt gewesen." Meinte er. „Wenn dein Zustand sich nicht mehr verschlechtert kannst du morgen nachhause." „Toll. Mama, Opa und Sota haben sich bestimmt schon Sorgen gemacht." Sagte Kagome. „Ich kann sie ja anrufen." Bot der Arzt an. „Nein das brauchen sie nicht. Sie kommen mich bestimmt noch besuchen." Entgegnete Kagome. „Na gut. Wie du willst." Damit verließ er das Zimmer wieder.

Wenige Minuten später wurde die Tür abermals geöffnet und Kagomes Mutter und Sota kamen herein. „Mama! Sota!" rief Kagome erfreut. Die beiden blieben wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt stehen. Sota war der erste der sich wieder aus der Starre löste. „Kagome du bist wach." Er rannte auf seine Schwester zu und umarmte sie. „Ich hatte solche Angst." Murmelte er vor sich hin. „Jetzt ist ja alles wieder gut." Beruhigte sie ihn.

Nun trat auch Frau Higurashi auf ihre Tochter zu. „Kagome." Auch von ihr bekam sie nun eine dicke Umarmung. „Wir haben uns alle große Sorgen um dich gemacht. Bitte versprich mir, dass du dich nie wieder in so große Gefahr begibst." Kagome antwortete darauf nicht.

Inu Yasha hatte die ganze Zeit am Fenster gestanden und das Wiedersehen beobachtet. Nun wandte er sich an Kagome. „Ich gehe zurück ins Mittelalter." „Aber warum? Bleib doch noch etwas." Bad ihn Kagome. „Ich komme morgen wieder. Ich will nur unseren Freunden mitteilen, dass du am Leben bist und es dir gut geht." Erklärte er. „Sie wissen es gar nicht?" Kagome war erstaunt. „Als ich herausgefunden habe, dass du noch lebst, aber im Koma liegst habe ich gedacht, ich will ihnen keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Deshalb habe ich ihnen gar nichts erzählt." Erzählte er. „Dann geh und sag es ihnen. Tschüß." Verabschiedete sich Kagome. „Bis morgen." Dann war Inu Yasha auch schon weg.

Kagome stand im Krankenzimmer an ihrem Bett und packte ihre Sachen. Da trat ihre Mutter ins Zimmer. „Hallo mein Schatz. Bist du fertig?" „Ja, ich bin gerade fertig geworden." Kagome zog den Reißverschluss ihrer Tasche zu. „Dann können wir ja gehen." Meinte ihre Mutter und nahm die Tasche vom Bett. „Ich frage mich was mit Inu Yasha ist. Er wollte doch heute kommen." Seufzte Kagome. „Vielleicht kommt er erst, wenn du zuhause bist. Oder er wartet sogar schon auf dich." Überlegte ihre Mutter. „Ja, du hast sicher Recht Mama." Gemeinsam verließen sie nun das Krankenhaus.

Als sie zuhause ankam ging warteten ihr Großvater und Sota schon in der Eingangstür. Die erste Umarmung bekam ihr Großvater. Er hatte es am Vortag nicht mehr ins Krankenhaus geschafft. „Hallo Kagome, wie schön dass es dir wieder gut geht." Begrüßte er sie. „Hallo Großvater. Ja, zum Glück ist es noch mal gut gegangen. Hallo Sota." Jetzt wandte sie sich an ihren Bruder. „Es war richtig langweilig ohne dich. Aber jetzt bist du ja wieder hier." Sagte er glücklich. „Aber dass du so was nie wieder machst. Wir haben uns alle große Sorgen gemacht." Fügte er hinzu. „Ich werde es versuchen." Lächelte Kagome. „Jetzt lasst uns aber erst mal hinein gehen." Unterbrach Frau Higurashi das Gespräch.

Am Abend saß Kagome an ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie blickte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. ‚Was ist bloß mit Inu Yasha los? Warum ist er noch immer nicht hier?' „Kagome." Frau Higurashi betrat das Zimmer. „Was gibt's Mama?" wollte Kagome wissen. „Geht's dir gut?" erkundigte sie sich. „Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich habe nur an Inu Yasha gedacht. Er ist nicht gekommen." Meinte Kagome bedrückt. Frau Higurashi trat hinter Kagome und legte ihre Hände auf deren Schultern. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin sicher es geht ihm gut." Beruhigte sie ihre Tochter. „Ich möchte das gerne glauben. Aber ich habe so ein ungutes Gefühl, als wäre ihm etwas passiert." Kagome drehte sich um und blickte ihrer Mutter ins Gesicht. „Mama. Ich muss zu ihm. Ich muss nachsehen was los ist." Sagte sie fest entschlossen. „Nein Kagome. Du bist eben erst aus dem Krankenhaus gekommen. Ich will nicht, dass du schon wieder ins Mittelalter gehst." Widersprach ihre Mutter. „Aber Mama…" Kagome wurde von ihrer Mutter unterbrochen. „Du gehst nicht, das ist mein letztes Wort." Damit wandte sie sich ab und verließ das Zimmer.

Kagome aber trat ans Fenster. Ihr Blick wanderte zum heiligen Baum. ‚Inu Yasha. Ich hoffe, dass es dir gut geht. Aber diesen seltsame Gefühl werde ich einfach nicht los.' Kagome seufzte. Sie hatte wohl keine andere Wahl. ‚Wenn alle schlafen werde ich zu ihm gehen.'

Es war Mitternacht als Kagome die Augen aufschlug. Im ganzen Haus war es mucksmäuschenstill. Leise erhob sich Kagome und schlüpfte in ihre Schuluniform. Dann packte sie das Nötigste zusammen und verließ ihr Zimmer. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie durch den Flur und die Treppe hinunter.

Als sie die Haustür öffnete gab sie ein leises Knarren von sich. Kagome lauschte. Weiterhin blieb es still. Sie schloss die Tür und lief zum Schrein. Hinter sich schloss die dir Tür des Schreins und ging langsam die Stufen hinunter. Nach einem kurzen Blick in den Brunnen sprang sie.

Als sie auf der anderen Seite wieder aus dem Brunnen herauskam blickte sie in alle Richtungen. Niemand war zu sehen. Sie lief in Richtung Dorf.

‚Um diese Zeit werden wahrscheinlich alle schlafen.' Überlegte sie als sie das Dorf vor sich sah. In keiner der Hütten war Licht zu sehen. Endlich war sie an Kaedes Hütte angelangt. Leise trat sie hinein.

Im selben Moment wich sie wieder zurück. Sango hatte versucht sie mit dem Bumerang zu treffen. Diese hatte nämlich bemerkt, dass jemand vor der Hütte war und hatte mit einem Angriff gerechnet. „Sag mal spinnst du!" entfuhr es Kagome als sie die Hütte ein zweites Mal betrat. Durch diesen Ausruf wurden auch Kaede, Miroku und Shippo geweckt. Kaede machte sofort Licht. „KAGOME!" riefen alle wie aus einem Mund. „Ja ich bin's." „Aber… aber… aber…" stotterte Miroku. Shippo hingegen sprang sofort in Kagomes Arme. „Oh Kagome du bist wieder da. Ich freu mich so. Wir dachten alle du wärst…" weiter konnte er nicht sprechen. Er weinte in Kagomes Uniform. „Kagome wie ist das möglich. Wir dachten alle du wärst tot." Ergriff nun Kaede das Wort. Statt einer Antwort fragte Kagome: „Wo ist Inu Yasha? Ist er nicht bei euch? Er hat gesagt er will euch alles erzählen." „Wir dachten er wäre in deiner Zeit. Hier ist er jedenfalls nicht aufgetaucht." Sagte Miroku. Kagome erschrak. „WAS?"

to be continue...


	7. Auf der Suche nach Inu Yasha

**7. Kapitel: Auf der Suche nach Inu Yasha**

Kagome stand unbeweglich da. „Aber, wo ist er dann?" fragte sie schließlich. Sango kam auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm. Shippo hatte sie inzwischen wieder losgelassen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Er treibt sich sicher irgendwo herum. Jetzt lass dich erst mal in den Arm nehmen." Meinte Sango die Tränen in den Augen hatte. „Tut mir leid Sango, ich habe euch ja noch gar nicht richtig begrüßt." Entschuldigte sich Kagome. „Schon gut." Wehrte Sango ab. „Kagome." Ergriff nun wieder Kaede das Wort. „Was ist passiert? Wie ist es möglich dass du lebst? Wir dachten du wärst im Kampf gegen Naraku gestorben." Kagome ließ sich neben der Feuerstelle nieder und begann: „Ich wurde nicht getötet aber schwer verletzt. Ich lag über einen Monat lang im Koma. Inu Yasha hat mich besucht, jeden Tag. Das weiß ich von meiner Mutter. Auch als ich aufgewacht bin war er bei mir. Und dann hat er gesagt er will euch erzählen, dass es mir wieder gut geht. Seit dem habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen." „Aber er wusste dann doch schon länger, dass du noch lebst, warum hat er uns das verschwiegen?" wollte Miroku wissen. „Er wollte euch keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Es war nur eine sehr geringe Chance, dass ich wieder gesund werden würde." Erklärte sie. „Das ist doch jetzt alles Nebensache. Die Hauptsache ist, du bist wieder gesund." Meinte Sango. Alle stimmten ihr glücklich zu.

„Kagome was hast du?" wollte Shippo wissen als Kagome traurig den Kopf senkte. „Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl was Inu Yasha betrifft. Ich glaube ihm ist etwas zugestoßen." Äußerte Kagome. „Ach was dem geht's bestimmt gut." Meinte Shippo. „Ich werde ihn trotzdem suchen gehen." Beschloss Kagome. „Dann komme ich mit." Entschied Sango. „Ich auch." „Und ich auch." Schlossen sich Miroku und Shippo an. Kagome lächelte. „Danke." „Dann solltet ihr euch jetzt aber schlafen legen. Sonst seid ihr morgen früh zu müde um aufzubrechen." Sagte Kaede. Niemand widersprach ihr. Und bald lagen alle in der Hütte verteilt und schliefen.

Es war noch sehr früh als Kagome die Augen aufschlug. Die Sonne ging gerade erst auf. ‚Mama macht sich bestimmt Sorgen um mich, weil ich einfach fort gegangen bin ohne etwas zu sagen.' Grübelte sie. Ein fröhliches „Guten Morgen Kagome." Riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie wandte sich um. „Guten Morgen Shippo." „Woran hast du gerade gedacht." Fragte der Kitsune. „An zuhause. Meine Mama macht sich sicher Sorgen um mich." Gab sie zur Antwort. „Ich bin nämlich ohne etwas zu sagen hierher gekommen." „Warum?" fragte er weiter. „Sie wollte mich nicht gehen lassen. Durch den Vorfall mit Naraku hat sie Angst." Erklärte Kagome. „Aha."

Nach und nach wurden auch die anderen wach und nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück machten sie sich auf die Suche nach Inu Yasha.

Bevor sie losgegangen waren hatte Kagome sich noch Pfeil und Bogen besorgt. „Wo sollen wir anfangen zu suchen?" erkundigte sich Sango als sie aus dem Dorf draußen waren. „Das weiß ich auch noch nicht so genau." Gestand Kagome. „Ich würde sagen wir gehen die Orte ab an denen er sonst immer ist." Schlug Miroku vor. „In Ordnung." Waren die anderen einverstanden.

Ihr erster Weg führte sie zum Goshinboku. ‚Hier haben wir uns das erste Mal getroffen.' Kagome blickte an dem alten Baum empor. Sie hoffte etwas Rotes zwischen den Zweigen erkennen zu können, aber nichts war zu sehen. Sie seufzte. ‚Na komm schon. Sie Suche hat gerade er begonnen. Wir werden ihn schon finden.' Machte sie sich selbst Mut. „Wir könnten doch zum Nachbardorf gehen." Dieser Vorschlag kam von Sango. „Ich weiß nicht. Inu Yasha hat Menschen doch immer gemieden. Warum sollte er ausgerechnet in ein Dorf gehen." Warf Kagome ein. „Ja, stimmt auch wieder. Aber vielleicht stimmt ja die Richtung. Er muss ja nicht unbedingt im Dorf sein. Außerdem habe ich sonst keine Idee wo er stecken könnte." Meinte Sango.

Einen Tag später waren sie bereits ganz in der Nähe des Dorfes als ihnen ein Mann entgegenkam. Er hatte Verletzungen am Bein und an den Armen. Er brachte nur noch ein: „Bitte… helft mir…" heraus, dann brach er zusammen. Kagome kniete sich neben ihn und begann sofort seine Wunden zu verarzten. „Er stammt aus dem Dorf." Stelle Miroku fest. „Was mag da wohl geschehen sein?" überlegte Sango. „Das werden wir wissen sobald er wieder zu sich kommt." Meinte Kagome.

Gerade als sie mit dem verbinden der Wunden fertig war schlug der Mann die Augen auf. „Wie ist dein Name?" fragte ihn Kagome. „Mein Name ist Junichiro Bitte ihr müsst mir… uns helfen. Unser Dorf wurde angegriffen. Von einem Dämon. Er hat beinahe alle Menschen getötet. Nur wenige konnten fliehen." Berichtete er. „Das ist ja schrecklich. Natürlich helfen wir euch." Sagte Kagome bestimmt. „Kannst du aufstehen?" fragte sie. „Ja, wir müssen schnell handeln, bevor es zu spät ist." Bemerkte Junichiro.

Kurze Zeit später hatten sie das Dorf erreicht. Doch ein Dämon war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Jedoch lagen überall noch Verletzte oder Tote. Die Hütten waren zum Großteil völlig zerstört. „Das ist ja schrecklich." Entfuhr es Kagome. „Das ist das Werk des Dämons." Junichiro war niedergeschlagen. „Wir sollten die Toten begraben." War Miroku der Meinung. „Schaffst du das alleine? Ich könnte dir helfen." Erkundigte sich Sango. „Nein schon gut. Ich mach das schon." Entgegnete Miroku. „Na gut. Dann kümmern wir uns um die Verletzten." Entschied Sango.

Kagome fand eine Hütte die beinahe unversehrt war. Darin brachte sie alle Verletzten unter und begann ihre Wunden zu versorgen. Sango half ihr so gut sie konnte. Shippo saß daneben und brachte ab zu Wasser wenn jemand Durst hatte. „Was war das bloß wieder für ein Dämon?" überlegte Kagome. Einer der Verletzten erhob sich und berichtete. „Es war schrecklich. Mit seinen Krallen hat er viele getötet. Diese roten Augen. Ich werde sie nie wieder vergessen. So kalt und gefühllos. So etwas habe ich noch nie bei einem Dämon erlebt. Sein einziges Ziel schien es zu sein uns zu töten, ohne jeden Grund." Er ließ sich wieder zurücksinken. Kagome schwieg. Ihre Gedanken waren zur gleichen Zeit an zwei Orten. Zum einen musste sie an diese Menschen denken, zum anderen an Inu Yasha. „Hoffentlich geht es dir gut." Flüsterte sie.

Nach einigen Stunden hatte Miroku alle Toten begraben und kam in die Hütte. „Wie sieht es aus?" erkundigte er sich. „Die Verletzten sind versorgt. Aber wenn der Dämon zurückkommt sieht es übel aus." Äußerte Kagome. „Du glaubst dass er zurückkommt?" Shippo kuschelte sich ängstlich zu Kagome. „Man kann nie wissen." Meinte Sango. „Wir sollten aber auf alles vorbereitet sein. Seit Naraku besiegt ist, ist mein schwarzes Loch verschlossen, ich kann euch somit nicht mehr so gut beschützten wie früher." Meldete sich Miroku zu Wort. „Sango hat ihren Bumerang und ich Pfeil und Bogen. Zu dritt wird uns schon nichts geschehen." War sich Kagome sicher. „Und die Dorfleute die nicht so schwer verwundete sich oder gar nicht können uns auch unterstützen."

Plötzlich war draußen Lärm zu hören. „Der Dämon kommt. Er ist wieder da." Schrieen die Leute ängstlich. Miroku, Sango und Kagome rannten aus der Hütte. „Oh mein Gott das darf nicht wahr sein!" schrie Kagome. „Bitte lass das ein Traum sein."

* * *

Tja, und wieder höre ich an einer Spannenden Stelle auf. gg  
Aber ich werde euch nicht zu lange auf die Folter spannen, das verspreche ich.  
Das nächste Kapitel kommt sicher, aber ich will auch ein paar Kommis sehen.  
Also dann, bis zum nächsten Mal.

BYEBYE


	8. Herz aus Eis

**8. Kapitel: Herz aus Eis**

„Sota! Hast du Kagome gefunden?" fragte Frau Higurashi. „Nein, ich kann sie nirgends finden." Sagte er. „Wo kann sie bloß sein. Seit heute morgen ist sie verschwunden." Sie machte sich große Sorgen um ihre Tochter. „Bist du sicher, dass sie erst seit heute Morgen fort ist?" erkundigte sich Sota. Seine Mutter erschrak. „Du könntest Recht haben Sota. Vielleicht ist sie schon in der Nacht verschwunden." „Habt ihr sie gefunden?" Großvater Higurashi kam auf die beiden zu. „Nein, nichts." „Ich konnte sie auch nicht finden. Habt ihr auch überall nachgesehen?" fragte er nach. „Ja, überall." Bestätigte Sota. „Auch im Schrein habe ich sie nicht gefunden." „Ja, warum habe ich nicht früher daran gedacht. Sie ist wieder bei Inu Yasha." War sich ihre Mutter nun sicher. „Glaubst du?" fragte Sota nach. Seine Mutter nickte. „Ich habe gesagt sie darf nicht mehr zurück. Nachdem was geschehen ist bin ich dagegen. Aber ich hätte wissen müssen, dass ich sie nicht davon abhalten kann." Meinte sie. „Hoffentlich geht es ihr gut." „Bestimmt. Ihre Freunde werden schon auf sie aufpassen." Beruhigte sie Großvater Higurashi.

Kagome und ihre Freunde blickten entsetzt auf das was sie da sahen. „Tut mir leid Kagome. Aber das passiert wirklich." Bestätigte ihr Sango. „INU YASHA!" rief Kagome. Die Leute hatten sich inzwischen in Sicherheit gebracht. Nur Kagome, Sango und Miroku standen noch im Freien. Durch Kagomes Schrei war Inu Yasha auf die Drei aufmerksam geworden. „Er hat sich wieder in einen vollwertigen Dämon verwandelt." Stellte Sango fest. Langsam kam er auf sie zu. „Sango Miroku lauft weg." Kagome trat vor ihre Freunde. „Nein, was ist wenn er auch dich nicht erkennt?" widersprach Miroku. „Bitte tut es. Ich will nicht, dass euch etwas passiert." Bad Kagome. „Bleibt bei den Verletzten. Passt auf sie auf." Nach einigem Zögern stimmten die beiden ihr zu und gingen in die Hütte. Kagome lief von der Hütte weg in Richtung Wald. Inu Yasha lief ihr hinterher.

Kurz bevor die Bäume anfingen blieb Kagome stehen und drehte sich um. Inu Yasha war ihr immer dicht auf den Fersen gewesen und näherte ihr sich nun langsam. „Inu Yasha. Erkennst du mich?" fragte sie. Doch er sagte nichts sondern kicherte nur. „Inu Yasha bitte. Ich bin es Kagome. Du musst mich doch erkennen." Bad sie.

Plötzlich schoss er auf sie zu, riss sie zu Boden und hielt sie fest. „Inu Yasha lass mich los!" befahl sie ihm. Doch dieser drückte sie nur noch fester zu Boden. Kagome schrie auf. „Inu Yasha! Mach Platz!" rief sie nun worauf Inu Yasha hart auf dem Boden landete. Diesen Moment nutzte Kagome und sich aufzuraffen. Sie lief ein Stück weg und richtete dann einen Pfeil auf Inu Yasha. Dieser stand nun wieder auf und näherte sich langsam Kagome. „Bleib stehen oder ich schieße." Drohte sie. Unbeirrt ging Inu Yasha weiter. „Bitte Inu Yasha, bleib stehen. Ich will nicht auf dich schießen." Er stand nur mehr wenige Zentimeter von Kagome entfernt. Doch diese hielt den Bogen weiterhin gespannt. Sie war nicht in der Lage auf Inu Yasha zu schießen.

Inu Yasha hob seine Hand. „Bumerang!" Im nächsten Moment wurde er von Sangos Bumerang getroffen, welcher in für einige Minuten außer Gefecht setzte. „Alles in Ordnung Kagome?" erkundigte sich Sango und stellte sich zu Kagome. „Ja, vielen Dank." Jetzt beugte sie sich zu Inu Yasha. „Was ist bloß mit ihm passiert?" fragte sich Kagome.

„Er kennt keine Gefühle mehr." Antworte eine fremde Stimme. Kagome und Sango blickten gleichzeitig in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Dort stand ein Mann der ganz schwarz gekleidet war und schwarze, kurze Haare hatte. „Wer bist du?" wollte Kagome wissen. „Mein Name ist Tatemaku." Stellte er sich vor. „Bestimmt hab ihr euch schon gefragt was mit eurem Freund los ist." Sprach er weiter. „Ich bin ein Magier. Und ich habe eurem Freund seine Gefühle und Erinnerungen gestohlen. Er hat jetzt nur mehr ein Herz aus Eis. Niemand kann ihn kontrollieren oder zu ihm durchdringen. Er kennt nur mehr Hass. Und er will sich an allen Menschen rächen für das was sie ihm angetan haben." „Warum hast du das getan!" schrie Kagome. „Mir war langweilig." Tatemaku grinste. „Du bist einfach nur grausam." Meinte Sango. „Dankeschön." grinste er.

Da begann Inu Yasha sich wieder zu regen. „Inu Yasha." Kagome ließ sich zu Inu Yasha auf die Knie sinken. Er blickte sie mit seinen blutroten Augen an. Kagome wollte ihn anfassen. Doch er schlug ihre Hand weg und war auch schon wieder auf den Beinen. Ein tiefer, blutiger Kratzer war nun an Kagomes Arm zu sehen „Kagome!" Sango setzte sich neben sie. „Schon gut. Ist nicht so schlimm." Beruhigte sie ihre Freundin. Inu Yasha stand vor den beiden Mädchen und blickte auf seine blutige Hand. Kagome hielt sich ihre verletzte Hand und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Nein." Nur flüsternd kam dieses Wort über seine Lippen. Er blickte Kagome in die Augen. „Ka… Kagome…." „Inu Yasha…" Kagome schöpfte wieder Hoffnung als sie ihren Namen aus seinem Mund hörte. „WAS?" rief Tatemaku überrascht. „Warum erinnert er sich, das dürfte doch nicht sein." „Inu Yasha vernichte sie. Du hasst doch alle Menschen. Erinnere dich was sie dir angetan haben. Du warst immer alleine." Redete er auf ihn ein. „Ja, sie haben mich nie akzeptiert. Sie haben mich immer verjagt." Sein Blick wurde finster. „Ich werde auch euch beide töten." Meinte er nun. „Inu Yasha. Was Tatemaku sagt stimmt nicht." Versuchte Kagome zu ihm durch zu dringen. „Erinnere dich an deine Freunde. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara und an mich. Wir haben immer zu dir gehalten. Wir haben gemeinsam gegen Naraku gekämpft. Du bist nicht alleine."

Inu Yasha fasste sich an den Kopf. ‚Ich habe das Gefühl, dass mein Kopf zerplatzt. Sie sollen endlich die Klappe halten.' Kagome trat näher an Inu Yasha heran und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Fass mich nicht an!" fauchte er sie an. Er war kurz davor ihre Hand erneut weg zu schlagen. Doch stattdessen wich er dann zurück. Dann drehte er sich um, rannte davon und war kurz darauf zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden. „Inu Yasha. Bleib hier!" rief Kagome ihm nach. Doch dieser hörte nicht auf ihr Rufen. „Für diese Mal." wandte Tatemaku wieder die Mädchen und die beiden blickten in seine Richtung. „Lasse ich euch am Leben. Aber wenn ich euch das nächste Mal begegne kenne ich keine Gnade mehr. Ich hab's eilig. Also macht's gut." Damit wandte er sich ab und war auch bald in der Ferne verschwunden.

„Inu Yasha." Kagome hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sango stand neben ihr. „Komm wir gehen ins Dorf. Dort versorgen ich erst mal deine Wunde." Meinte sie. „Aber was ist mit Inu Yasha?" fragte sie. „Wir gehen ihn suchen wenn es dir besser geht." Sagte Sango. „Aber mir geht es doch gut." Widersprach Kagome. „Nein. Erst gehört deine Wunde versorgt." Blieb Sango hartnäckig. „Na gut. Vielleicht hast du Recht." Gab Kagome nach. „Nicht nur vielleicht. Komm wir gehen." Meinte Sango. „Wir müssen uns außerdem überlegen was wir gegen diesen Tatemaku unternehmen." Fügte sie hinzu. Kagome nickte nur. Sie hatte Sango gar nicht richtig zugehört, sondern überlegte wo sie Inu Yasha suchen könnte.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	9. Harte Kämpfe

**9. Kapitel: Harte Kämpfe**

Kagome und ihre Freunde saßen ums Feuer herum in der Hütte. Außer ihnen waren nur zehn Leute übrig geblieben. Davon waren sechs verletzt. Alle anderen waren tot. „Warum macht er so was?" fragte Kagome leise. „Inu Yasha war nicht er selbst. Er wurde von diesem Magier manipuliert." Sagte Sango. „Ja, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er diesen Hass erschaffen hat. Inu Yasha hat die Menschen wirklich gehasst…" Kagome wurde von Sango unterbrochen. „Ja das stimmt schon, aber trotzdem. Er würde deshalb nie wahllos Menschen töten. Da stimmst du mir doch zu, oder?" „Mhm." Machte Kagome nur.

Shippo saß die ganze Zeit neben Kagome und überlegte wie er sie aufheitern konnte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie traurig ist. „Kagome." Begann er. „Bitte sei nicht traurig. Es wir schon alles gut werden." Was Besseres fiel ihm nicht ein. „Danke Shippo. Lieb von dir das zu sagen." Kagome versuchte ein Lächeln, das nicht wirklich gelang.

„Ich finde wir sollten Tatemaku suchen, wenn wir ihn besiegen wird Inu Yasha sicher wieder normal werden." Schlug Sango vor. „Miroku du bleibst hier bei den Verletzten. Kagome und ich machen uns auf den Weg zu Tatemaku." Redete sie weiter. „Und was soll ich machen?" meldete sich Shippo zu Wort. „Du bleibst hier bei Miroku. Es ist zu gefährlich für dich mitzukommen." Beschloss Kagome. „Aber wie wollt ihr ihn finden?" wollte Miroku wissen. „Das weiß ich auch noch nicht so genau." Gestand Sango. „Aber er war doch auch da als Inu Yasha das Dorf angegriffen hat. Vielleicht beobachtet er ihn." „Das heißt wenn wir Inu Yasha finden, finden wir vielleicht auch Tatemaku." Führte Kagome Sangos Gedanken zu Ende. „Dann sollten wir jetzt schlafen, wir können dann in aller Früh aufbrechen." War Sango der Meinung. Alle stimmten ihr zu.

Am Nächsten Tag brachen sie bei Sonnenaufgang auf. Zuerst gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Bis Sango die Stille durchbrach. „Was ist jetzt eigentlich unser Ziel?" Kagome antwortete nicht. „He, Kagome. Ich habe dich was gefragt." „Äh was?" Kagome schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch. „Woran hast du gedacht?" wollte Sango wissen. „Ich habe mir etwas überlegt. Inu Yasha hat mir mal von dem Dorf erzählt in dem er aufgewachsen ist. Vielleicht ist er ja dort." Sagte Kagome. „Einen Versuch ist es wert. Wo ist dieses Dorf?" meinte Sango. „Ich kenne den Weg. Wenn wir uns beeilen sind wir morgen Abend da."

Auf dem Weg in das Dorf gab es keine besonderen Ereignisse. Als sie das Dorf erreicht hatten deutete nichts daraufhin, dass Inu Yasha hier wäre. Die Beiden schlugen in der Nähe des Dorfes ihr Lager auf und machten ein Feuer. Sango hatte ein paar Fische im Fluss gefangen der neben dem Dorf war. „Wie es aussieht haben wir den Weg umsonst gemacht." Bedauerte Sango. „Ich glaube nicht." Widersprach Kagome. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Inu Yasha noch auftauchen wird."

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie durch lautes Geschrei geweckt. Schnell standen sie auf und liefen ins Dorf. Viele Dorfbewohner liefen ihnen entgegen. „Ein Dämon, ein Dämon!" riefen sie immer wieder. Als Sango und Kagome im Dorf angelangt waren war dieses fast menschenleer. Nur wenige versuchten etwas gegen den Dämon auszurichten. Der Dämon war niemand anderer als Inu Yasha. „Du hattest Recht Kagome. Er ist wirklich hier aufgetaucht." Meinte Sango. „Wir haben keine Zeit zum Reden, wir müssen ihn aufhalten." Entgegnete Kagome. Sie rannte auf Inu Yasha zu. „Inu Yasha hör auf zu kämpfen!" rief sie ihm zu. Die Leute die noch kämpften wandten sich ihr zu. Auch Inu Yasha hielt ihn und blickte in ihre Richtung. „Verschwindet von hier!" wandte sie sich an die Dorfleute, was diese auch gleich taten.

Kagome war nun stehen geblieben. „Hallo Inu Yasha." Begann sie zu sprechen. „Verschwinde! Lass mich in Ruhe!" fauchte er sie an. „Inu Yasha. Hör mir doch erst einmal zu." Sagte Kagome. „Du sollst verschwinden! All diese Menschen haben mich nie akzeptiert. Jetzt nehme ich Rache an ihnen. Das geschieht ihnen nur recht." Meinte er. „Inu Yasha auch wenn sie dich nie so akzeptiert haben wie du bist kannst du sie nicht einfach töten." Redete Kagome auf ihn ein. „Na klar kann ich!" widersprach er.

Kagome bewegte sich langsam auf Inu Yasha zu. „Bleib stehen!" schrie er sie an. Doch Kagome setzte weiterhin langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen. „Komm mir nicht zu nahe, ich warne dich!" drohte Inu Yasha nun. Kagome tat als habe sie seine Worte nicht gehört. „Du kannst mir vertrauen Inu Yasha. Wir sind doch Freunde." „NEIN!"

„Kagome sei vorsichtig. Du weißt doch noch was das letzte Mal passiert ist." Bad Sango welche die ganze Szene bisher nur beobachtet hatte. „Deine Freundin hat Recht." Grinste Inu Yasha. „Du wirst mir nichts tun. Das weiß ich." War sich Kagome sicher. Sie hatte ihn nun fast erreicht. „Noch einen Schritt näher und du erlebst was." Inu Yashas Stimme hatte an Kraft verloren. ‚Was ist das bloß. Was ist das für ein Gefühl. Ich will ihr nicht wehtun.' Ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Inu Yasha." Nun hatte Kagome ihn erreicht und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. „Bitte erinnere dich an mich." Murmelte sie leise. Inu Yasha stand einfach nur da und blickte auf das Mädchen das ihn gerade umarmte. Nun hob er seinen rechten Arm. „Ich habe dich gewarnt. Ich habe dir gesagt du sollst mir nicht zunahe kommen." Kagome hob ihren Kopf und sah Inu Yasha in die Augen. „Du willst das doch gar nicht. Tatemaku hat dich irgendwie verzaubert. Du hast mich schon mal erkannt Inu Yasha. Auch wenn viele Menschen dich nicht akzeptieren. Du hast doch inzwischen viele Freunde gefunden. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara und mich. Und wir alle mögen dich so wie du bist." Langsam ließ Inu Yasha seine Hand jetzt wieder sinken. „Ihr seid… meine Freunde?" fragte er. Kagome nickte. „Ja das sind wird."

Plötzlich schrie Inu Yasha auf und griff sich an den Kopf. „Inu Yasha was ist los?" fragte Kagome erschrocken. „Mein Kopf. Ich habe das Gefühl er zerplatzt." Er sank auf die Knie. Kagome ließ sich neben ihm nieder. „Inu Yasha."

„Ihr wolltet ihn doch nicht etwa zurückholen." Erklang da eine Stimme. „Tatemaku." Kagome hatte die Stimme sofort erkannt und wandte den Kopf in seine Richtung. Er stand nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt.

Kagome griff nach ihrem Bogen und den Pfeilen die sie dabei hatte. Doch noch ehe sie diese in der Hand hatte, hatte Sango schon reagiert. „Bumerang!" „Lächerlich." Meinte Tatemaku nur. „Mit solchen Waffen könnt ihr gegen mich nichts ausrichten. Er schleuderte den Bumerang zu Sango zurück. Diese konnte im letzten Moment ausweichen.

„Lass sie ihn Ruhe." Inu Yasha lang noch immer am Boden. „Sie an. Anscheinend bist du stärker als ich dachte. Du schaffst es doch glatt dich meinem Zauber zu entziehen. Aber das wird dir nicht viel helfen." Er zog eine kleine Flasche mit grüner Flüssigkeit aus seinem Gewand und warf es nach Inu Yasha. Kurz bevor es ihn erreicht hatte zersprang es in der Luft und eine grüne Wolke umschlang Inu Yasha und auch Kagome die neben ihm saß.

„Inu Yasha! Kagome!" rief Sango. „Was hast du mit ihnen gemacht. Was bewirkt diese komische Wolke?" wandte sie sich an Tatemaku. „Wart es nur ab, du wirst es noch früh genug erfahren." Meinte Tatemaku.


	10. Endlich überstanden

**10. Kapitel: Endlich überstanden**

Langsam verzog sich die grüne Wolke wieder. Inu Yasha der noch immer am Boden lang sah sich um. Kagome saß noch immer neben ihm. „Inu Yasha! Kagome! Ist bei euch alles in Ordnung." Erkundigte sich Sango. Sie ging auf ihre Freunde zu. Die beiden standen nun auf. Kagome hatte ihren Bogen in der Hand. „Kagome. Töte dieses Mädchen." Befahl Tatemaku. „Was!" Sango verstand nicht. Doch Kagome tat was Tatemaku gesagt hatte und richtete ihre Waffe auf Sango. „Oh nein, nicht auch noch du Kagome, bitte tu das nicht." „Zwecklos. Diesmal habe ich das Mittel noch verbessert. Jetzt kann ich die beiden kontrollieren. Und ihr erster Auftrag wird sein dich zu töten." Sagte Tatemaku. „Warum tust du das alles? Doch bestimmt nicht aus Langeweile wie du behauptet hast." Wollte Sango wissen. „Nun, wenn du unbedingt willst erzähle ich dir die Wahrheit. Ich bin ebenfalls ein Halbdämon. Auch ich wurde von den Menschen schlecht behandelt. Deshalb habe ich Rache geschworen. Vor einigen Jahren lernte ich einen Magier kennen und erlernte die Zaubererei und auch wie man verschiedene Zaubertränke macht. Aber an mir selbst wollte ich diese Tränke nicht anwenden und vor kurzen ist mir dann dieser Halbdämon über den Weg gelaufen, da habe ich mir gedacht: Ihn brauche ich um an den Juwel der vier Seelen zu kommen. Tja, den Rest kannst du dir ja denken." „Du bist einfach nur abscheulich." Meinte Sango. „Du kannst sagen was du willst. Du wirst sowieso gleich sterben. Worauf wartest du noch Kagome. Bring sie um."

Kagome spannte ihren Pfeil. Dann ließ sie los und der Pfeil schoss auf Sango zu. Diese konnte gerade noch reagieren und zur Seite ausweichen. „Inu Yasha." Wandte er sich nun an den Halbdämon. „Du solltest sie festhalten, sodass sie nicht entwischen kann." Inu Yasha setzte sich in Bewegung. Sango wollte fliehen, wurde aber von Inu Yasha schnell eingeholt. „Es ist zwecklos zu fliehen. Gegen mich hast du keine Chance. Ihr Menschen seid eben nur schwach. Ich werde euch alle töten." Meinte er. Inu Yasha hielt sie mit beiden Armen genau vor seinem Körper fest. „Dann musst du aber auch sie töten." Dabei deutete sie mit dem Kopf auf Kagome. „Nein sie werde ich verschonen. Sie ist eine Verbündete von uns." Erwiderte Inu Yasha.

Jetzt nahm Kagome erneut einen Pfeil und schoss auf Sango. Diese hatte die Augen geschlossen.

Der Griff von Inu Yasha wurde fester und plötzlich riss er sie zur Seite. Hart schlug sie auf dem Boden auf, der Pfeil schoss gefährlich nahe an ihr vorbei. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete blickte sie erstaunt auf ihren Retter. „Was soll das heißen?" Tatemaku war verwirrt. „Inu Yasha?" Sango konnte nicht glauben was sie sah. „Du kannst dich später bedanken. Jetzt müssen wir diesen Verrückten aufhalten." Meinte er nur. „Wie hast du es geschafft meinem Zauber zu widerstehen?" wollte Tatemaku wissen. „Ich weiß auch nicht warum er nicht gewirkt hat. Aber das ist auch nicht wichtig." Antwortete Inu Yasha und stand auf. „Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich zweimal mit dieser komischen Flüssigkeit in Berührung gekommen bin."

„Aber zuerst hast du doch unter seinem Zauber gestanden, oder?" fragte Sango verwirrt. „Nein, ich habe ihn getäuscht. Er sollte glauben ich gehorche ihm." Entgegnete Inu Yasha.

„Verdammt, anscheinend muss ich meinen Plan etwas ändern. Ich brauche dich nun nicht mehr Inu Yasha. Du bist wertlos für mich. Ich habe was ich will." Er grinste fies. „Halt deine Klappe!" schrie Inu Yasha wütend und sprang auf Tatemaku zu. Er zog Tessaiga aus der Scheide und schlug zu. Doch der Schlag ging wenige Zentimeter daneben. Tatemaku war in Windeseile ein Stück zur Seite gegangen. „Du hast keine Chance gegen mich. Ich bin zu stark für dich." Sagte er. „Das werden wir schon noch sehen. Ich mache Hackfleisch aus dir." Drohte Inu Yasha. „Nein das wirst du nicht. Weil du nämlich gleich sterben wirst. Und zwar durch die Hand dieses Mädchens." Er deutete auf Kagome. „Was?" geschockt drehte sich Inu Yasha in Kagomes Richtung. Sie hatte bereits wieder den Bogen gespannt. „Kagome, nein. Tu das nicht!" rief ihr Sango zu. Aber Kagome war taub für ihre Worte. „Ich habe sie auf meiner Seite, und damit auch den Juwel der vier Seelen." War Tatemaku zufrieden. „Kagome los. Töte Inu Yasha." Befahl er ihr.

Inu Yasha war nicht fähig sich zu bewegen. Wie zu einer Salzsäure erstarrt stand er da und blickte nur fassungslos auf Kagome die ihn nicht mehr zu erkennen schien. „Kagome… Bitte, du musst dich seinem Zauber entziehen. Ich bin sicher du kannst das." Redete Inu Yasha auf sie ein. „Wir haben gemeinsam schon so viel überstanden. Das kann nicht so enden. Erinnere dich doch." „Glaub ihm kein Wort Kagome. Alles was er erzählt sind Lügen. Weißt du nicht mehr was im Kampf gegen Naraku passiert ist. War er da für dich da? Nein, er hat dich im Stich gelassen." Redete Tatemaku dagegen. „Woher weißt du vom Kampf gegen Naraku?" erkundigte sich Inu Yasha. „Nun, ich habe etwas in deinen Erinnerungen gewühlt. Das war sehr interessant." Lächelte er.

„Kagome!" rief nun Sango ihrer Freundin zu. „Du darfst Tatemakus Worten keinen Glauben schenken. Er will dich nur benutzen um an den Juwel zu kommen."

‚Die sollen endlich mal ihre Klappe halten. Ich weiß nicht wem ich glauben soll. Wer sagt mir die Wahrheit? Ich weiß es einfach nicht.' Ging es Kagome durch den Kopf.

„Na los. Nun bring ihn endlich um!" schrie Tatemaku Kagome zu. „Nein tu es nicht Kagome!" Sango wollte auf sie zulaufen. „Bleib stehen Sango! Das hat so keinen Sinn." Sango tat was Inu Yasha gesagt hatte. „Kagome…" versuchte es Inu Yasha nun noch einmal. „Höre nicht auf das was er sagt. Du musst einfach das machen was dein Herz dir sagt. Dann wirst du die richtige Entscheidung treffen. Ich vertraue dir Kagome." Inu Yasha blickte Kagome fest in die Augen. „Du verschwendest deinen Atem. Los bringen wir es hinter uns."

„Ja, ich werde die richtige Entscheidung treffen." Kagome lächelte und ließ den Pfeil los.

Er schoss an Inu Yasha vorbei und traf Tatemaku der hinter Inu Yasha stand mitten ins Herz. „Nein! Wie konnte sie sich meinem Zauber entziehen?" fragte er entsetzt. Dann wurde sein Körper zu Staub und der Pfeil viel zu Boden.

„Kagome." Inu Yasha rannte auf Kagome zu. Sie wurde ohnmächtig und hätte auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen hätte Inu Yasha sie nicht aufgefangen. Er kniete auf dem Waldboden und hielt sie in den Armen. Nun kam auch Sango auf die beiden zu. „Inu Yasha du hast es geschafft." War sie glücklich. „Nein." Korrigierte Inu Yasha. „Kagome hat es geschafft." „Ja, du hast Recht. Sie hat sich seinem Zauber entzogen, aber nur mit deiner Hilfe." Meinte Sango. „Jetzt sollten wird zurück zu den anderen gehen. Miroku und Shippo machen sich sicher schon Sorgen um uns." „Ja gehen wir." Stimmte Inu Yasha zu. Er nahm Kagome auf den Arm und sie gingen gemeinsam zurück zum Dorf in dem ihre Freunde schon auf sie warteten.

Die Fortsetzung kommt bald.  
Sie heißt: "Liebesgeständnis". Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.

BYEBYE


	11. Liebesgeständnis

Hallo!  
Vielen Dank für eure Kommis.

**11. Kapitel: Liebesgeständnis**

Langsam schlug Kagome die Augen auf und sah sich um. ‚Wie komme ich denn in Kaede´s Hütte?" fragte sie sich. ‚Ja richtig.' Viel es ihr wieder ein. ‚Der Kampf gegen Tatemaku. Ich muss ich Kampf ohnmächtig geworden sein.'

Ihre Freunde lagen ebenfalls irgendwo in der Hütte und schliefen. Aber einer fehlte, Inu Yasha.

Kagome stand auf und trat aus der Hütte. Suchend blickte sie sich nach dem Hanyou um. Es war Nacht und der Mond spendete nur ein spärliches Licht. Sie hatte ihn aber trotzdem schnell entdeckt. Er saß auf dem Ast eines Baumes und betrachtete den Mond. So schien es jedenfalls. Kagome näherte sich ihm leise. Eigentlich hätte er sie aufgrund seines guten Gehörs bemerken müssen, doch er tat es nicht. „Hallo Inu Yasha." Nun hatte er bemerkt. „Kagome, wie fühlst du dich?" erkundigte er sich, ohne den Blick vom Mond abzuwenden. „Mir geht's schon wieder gut." Erwiderte sie kurz.

Jetzt blickte er in ihre Richtung. Er sprang vom Baum und landete genau vor ihr. „Kagome ich..." begann er, konnte jedoch nicht weiter sprechen. Die ganze Zeit über, die er auf dem Baum gesessen hatte, hatte er darüber nachgedacht wie er es Kagome sagen sollte.

Und jetzt wo sie vor ihm stand, war alles was er sich überlegt hatte wie weggeblasen. ‚Warum, warum habe ich nicht den Mut es ihr einfach zu sagen? Wieso kann ich nicht sagen, dass ich sie liebe?' „Inu Yasha, willst du mir irgendetwas sagen?" Kagome blickte ihn fragend an.

Als er ihr jedoch nicht antwortete schlug sie vor: „Setzten wir uns doch." Sie ließen sich nebeneinander nieder. Beide starrten nun schweigend den Mond an. Kagome lehnte sich an Inu Yasha. Dieser lächelte und legte seinen Arm um Kagome.

„Inu Yasha." „Kagome." Beide wollten gleichzeitig etwas sagen. „Du zuerst." Forderte er Kagome auf. „Na gut." Kagome holte tief Luft und begann zu sprechen. „Wir kennen uns jetzt schon mehr als ein Jahr. Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben. Wir haben uns so oft gestritten. Weißt du noch?" „Wie könnte ich das vergessen. Und du bist dann meisten in deine Zeit zurückgegangen."

„Ja, aber je länger wir beisammen waren, desto weniger haben wir uns gestritten. Aber... bei diesem einem Mal, als ich wieder in meiner Zeit war, da wurde es mir bewusst. Als ich dich damals gemeinsam mit Kikyou gesehen habe... Eigentlich wollte ich danach niemals wieder kommen..."

„Warum hast du dann doch getan?" unterbrach sie Inu Yasha. „Mir ist klar geworden, dass ich an dem was Kikyou und dich verbindet, dass ich daran nichts ändern kann. Aber ich kann auch an meinen Gefühlen nichts ändern. Ich wollte dich unbedingt wieder sehen. Und zwar... weil ich dich liebe."

Einige Minuten nachdem Kagome das gesagt hatte herrschte Schweigen. Doch dann begann Inu Yasha zu reden. „Kagome, bevor ich dich kennen gelernt habe, dachte ich es würde nur Kikyou für mich geben. Aber inzwischen ist mir klar geworden, dass ich damit falsch gelegen habe. Kikyou hat ihr Leben aufgegeben um deines zu retten. Dafür bin ich ihr sehr dankbar. Ich liebe dich über alles, Kagome." Wieder herrschte Schweigen. Still lächelten sie sich an. Ihre Gesichter kamen immer näher und schließlich berührten sich ihre Lippen sanft. Inu Yasha zog Kagome noch näher zu sich heran.

Kagome erwiderte seine Umarmung. Keiner der beiden wollte den anderen mehr loslassen. Inu Yashas Hand wanderte hinunter bis zu Kagomes Hüfte. Sie blickte ihm in die Augen. Für kurze Zeit beendeten sie ihren Kuss. „Willst du das wirklich?" fragte er sie. Kagome nickte zur Antwort nur und zog ihn wieder näher zu sich, sodass sich ihren Kuss fortsetzen konnten.

Nun wanderte auch die zweite Hand von Inu Yasha hinunter zu Kagomes Hüfte und streifte ihr sanft den Rock ab.

_(Den Rest könnt ihr euch ja denken. Ich bin im Beschreiben solcher Szenen nicht sehr gut, darum habe ich sie gleich ganz weggelassen.)_

An diesem Morgen wurde Kagome von der Sonne geweckt. Sie lag im Gras neben dem Baum wo sie gestern neben mit Inu Yasha gesessen hatte. Dieser lag neben ihr und schlief noch.

Als sie an sich herab sah merkte sie, dass sie nichts an hatte sie war nur mit Inu Yashas Suikan zugedeckt. Sie warf einen Blick auf Inu Yasha. Bis auf seine Hose war auch er vollkommen nackt.

Kagome lies die vergangen Nacht Revue passieren. Sie verschränkte die Arme hinter ihrem Kopf und blickte in den wolkenlosen Himmel.

Nein, sie bereute nicht was gestern geschehen war, sie war sogar sehr glücklich darüber. ‚Ob es Inu Yasha genau so geht wir mir?' grübelte sie.

Sie beugte sich über ihn und weckte ihn mit einem sanften Kuss auf. „Morgen." Nuschelte er als sich ihre Lippen wieder trennten. „Guten Morgen." Kagome kuschelte an ihn ran. „Bereust du was gestern geschehen ist?" wollte sie wissen. „Nein. Wie kommst du darauf? Es war die schönste Nacht meines Lebens." Gestand er.

Sie wurden von einer Stimme unterbrochen. „Kagome! Inu Yasha! Wo seid ihr?" das war Shippo. „Wir sollten uns besser anziehen bevor er uns findet." Flüsterte Kagome Inu Yasha ins Ohr. Dieser nickte. Hastig suchten sie ihre Kleidung zusammen. Doch da kam Shippo auch schon angerannt. Kagome hatte es gerade erst geschafft ihre Unterwäsche anzuziehen. Inu Yasha war etwas schneller gewesen als sie. Bis auf seinen Suikan hatte er wieder alles an.

Als Shippo Kagome erblickte blieb er wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt stehen. „Kagome, warum hast du nichts an?" fragte er. Wie auf Kommando wurden Inu Yasha und Kagome tief rot im Gesicht. „Habt ihr etwa... Ich habt doch nicht... Oder doch... Ich meine... Habt ihr...?" stotterte der Kitsune. Kagome wollte schon etwas sagen doch Shippo wandte sich schon wieder um. „Ich glaube ich gehe besser wieder." Dann rannte er auch schon in Richtung Kaedes Hütte. „Ob er Sango und Miroku davon erzählt?" fragte sich Kagome. „Und ob. Er muss ja immer gleich alles erzählen." Meinte Inu Yasha. „Dann brauchen wir das nicht mehr zu tun." Sagte Kagome.

Nachdem sich beide angezogen hatten und losgehen wollten vernahm Kagome plötzlich eine Stimme die ihren Namen rief. Sie drehte sich um, doch da war niemand. ‚Das hab ich mir wohl nur eingebildet.' Dachte sie. „Was hast du Kagome?" erkundigte sich Inu Yasha. „Ich dachte jemand hätte meinen Namen gerufen, aber das habe ich mir wohl nur eingebildet. Komm lass uns gehen." Kaum hatte sie diesen Satz zu Ende gesprochen, erschien ein helles gelbes Licht vor den beiden.

Langsam verformte sich das Licht und nahm die Gestalt einer jungen Frau an. Sie hatte lange blonde Haare die bis zu ihrer Hüfte reichten. Das Kleid das sie trug war weiß, es hatte lange Ärmel und reichte bis zum Boden.

„Wer bist du?" wollte Kagome wissen. „Ich bin die Wächterin der Zeit. Mein Name ist Jidai. Ich bin gekommen um dich nachhause zu bringen, Kagome." Sprach sie.

Bald gehts weiter...

So, ich werde mich mit dem Schreiben beeilen, aber ich kann nicht versprechen dass der nächste und zugleich auch letzte Teil bald kommt. Nächsten Samstag geht's nämlich ab in den Urlaub. Aber ich werde mich auf jeden Fall bemühen das letzte Kapitel noch vorher fertig zu stellen.

BYE und bis bald.


	12. Irgendwann ganz sicher

So, morgen geht es endlich ab in den Urlaub. Aber vorher bekommt ihr noch das letzte Kapitel meiner Geschichte. Ich möchte mich bei allen Kommischreibern bedanken, das wären:

araglas16  
Navara-Baby  
Azhura  
Aette  
Haasilein  
Kr15is

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**12. Kapitel: Irgendwann – ganz sicher**

„Warum willst du mich nachhause bringen? Ich möchte hier bleiben, bei Inu Yasha." Während sie das sagte, nahm sie InuYashas Hand in die ihre und hielt sie fest. „Das ist leider nicht möglich, du gehörst nicht hier her. Dein Platz ist im 20. Jahrhundert. Du hast deine Aufgabe hier erfüllt. Jetzt ist es an der Zeit nachhause zu gehen. Komm, nimm meine Hand, dann bringe ich dich nachhause." Forderte sie Kagome auf. „Ich will aber nicht!" rief Kagome. „Du hast Kagome gehört. Sie will nicht mitkommen, also lass sie in Ruhe." Inu Yasha nahm sie in den Arm. „Du wirst sie auf keinen Fall mitnehmen. Das werde ich nicht zulassen." „Da irrst du dich aber gewaltig." Meinte Jidai.

Sie trat an Kagome und Inu Yasha heran. Für kurze Zeit berührte sie Kagomes Schulter. „Du wirst jetzt nachhause gehen." Sie hatte kaum zu Ende gesprochen, begann Kagomes Körper durchsichtig zu werden. „Kagome was passiert mir dir?" fragte Inu Yasha. „Sie schickt mich nachhause. Inu Yasha, ich will bei dir bleiben." Sagte Kagome. „Bitte geh nicht Kagome." Flehte Inu Yasha. „Ich habe keine andere Wahl." war Kagome verzweifelt.

Und dann war sie ganz verschwunden. Und mit ihr verschwand auch Jidai „Kagome..." er blickte zum Himmel empor. „Kagome ich schwöre, ich hole dich zurück." Flüsterte er.

Dann rannte er auch schon in Richtung Knochenfressenden Brunnen davon. Dort angekommen sprang er ohne einen Moment zu zögern hinein. Doch es funktionierte nicht. Als er wieder aus dem Brunnen herauskletterte befand er sich noch immer im Mittelalter. „Was ist denn jetzt los? Warum hat es nicht funktioniert?" fragte sich Inu Yasha. Er versuchte es noch einmal. Und dann noch ein drittes Mal. Wieder ohne Erfolg.

Er ließ sich neben dem Brunnen ins Gras sinken und lehnte sich dagegen. „Verdammt! Warum kann ich nicht zu ihr? Weshalb funktioniert es nicht?" fluchte er.

Er blickte hinauf zum Himmel. „Kagome, ich hoffe, dass wenigstens du den Brunnen benutzen kannst und zurückkommst. Aus welchem Grund muss das ausgerechnet jetzt passieren, gerade jetzt wo es zwischen mir und Kagome... ach verdammt!"

Als Kagome ihre Augen wieder aufschlug setzte sie sich ruckartig auf. Sofort hatte sie registriert wo sie sich befand. Sie lag im Schrein neben dem Brunnen. ‚Sie hat mich also wirklich zurück gebracht.' Dachte Kagome. Sie stand auf und setzte sich auf den Brunnenrand. „Aber so leicht mache ich es dir nicht. Ich gehe einfach wieder zurück." Murmelte sie vor sich hin. Sie sprang hinunter in den Brunnen und landete hart auf der Erde. „Aua, das tut weh." Sie rieb sich die schmerzhafte Stelle. „Ich habe den Juwel doch bei mir. Wieso kann ich trotzdem nicht zurück." Sie kletterte wieder aus dem Brunnen heraus. Genau wie Inu Yasha unternahm sie ein paar Versuche, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

Plötzlich riss die Kette mit dem Juwel das um den Hals trug. Doch der Juwel fiel nicht zu Boden sondern schwebte von Kagome weg. Sie wollte es wieder an sich neben, doch bevor sie das tun konnte löste es sich auf. ‚Was soll das? Was ist hier los?' fragte sie sich. ‚Werde ich jetzt nie wieder ins Mittelalter gehen können? Aber vielleicht kann Inu Yasha mich holen.' Sie drehte sich um und wollte den Schrein verlassen. „Kagome warte." Sie erkannte die Stimme sofort. „Jidai!" rief sie und drehte sich abrupt wieder um.

Da erschien sie wieder vor ihr. „Warum hast du das getan? Warum durfte ich nicht bei Inu Yasha bleiben!" schrie sie Jidai an. „Es musste sein. So hat alles seine Ordnung. Diese Zeit ist dein Zuhause und von jetzt an wirst du hier bleiben, genauso wie Inu Yasha in seiner Zeit bleiben wird." Erklärte Jidai. „Heißt das etwa du hast..." Kagome beendete ihren Satz nicht. „Ja, ganz Recht. Ich habe den Brunnen verschlossen. Niemand kann ihn jetzt mehr benutzen. Ich muss jetzt gehen. Leb wohl Kagome." Und so schnell wie sie gekommen war, war sie auch wieder verschwunden.

Kagome sank auf die Knie. „Warum? Warum nur, wir haben doch gerade er zusammen gefunden." Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

„Kagome, was ist geschehen?" diese Stimme gehörte Kagomes Mutter. Sie kam die Treppe herunter und ließ sich neben ihrer Tochter nieder. „Mama." Mehr konnte Kagome nicht sagen. Beruhigend nahm Frau Higurashi ihre Tochter in die Arme.

„Willst du mir nicht erzählen was passiert ist?" fragte sie als sich Kagome etwas beruhigt hatte. „Ich kann nicht mehr zurückgehen Der Brunnen ist verschlossen. Aber ich will Inu Yasha wieder sehen, ich will zurück zu ihm. Ich liebe ihn doch." Erzählte Kagome. Frau Higurashi antworte nichts. Was sollte sie auch sagen. Sie wusste nicht wie sie ihre Tochter trösten könnte. Und so hielt sie sie einfach weiterhin fest in ihren Armen.

Drei Wochen waren seit dem vergangen. Kagome besuchte wieder regelmäßig die Schule. Hojo hatte noch ein paar Mal versucht Kagome ins Kino oder zum Essen einzuladen. Doch jedes Mal hatte Kagome höflich abgelehnt. Mit der Zeit hatte Hojo es aufgegeben.

Kagomes Herz gehörte eben Inu Yasha und auch wenn sie ihn nie mehr sehen könnte, würde sich nichts daran ändern.

Oft stand Kagome am Brunnen und blickte hinein, in der Hoffnung Inu Yasha würde auftauchen und sie zurückholen. Aber irgendwie wusste sie auch genau, dass das nicht passieren würde.

„Inu Yasha du musst Kagome wieder zurückholen." Shippo saß mit Tränenüberströmten Gesicht vor Inu Yasha. Die ganze Gruppe saß versammelt in Kaede's Hütte. „Ich kann nicht." Er wandte das Gesicht zur Seite. „Aber du musst, du musst, du musst!" schrie ihn Shippo an. „Shippo, hör auf." Sagte Sango leise. „Kagome wird nicht zurückkommen. Wir müssen uns damit abfinden." Auch sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Miroku nahm sie beruhigend in den Arm. „Ja, da hat Sango wohl Recht. Der Brunnen wurde wieder verschlossen. Inu Yasha kann ihn nicht mehr benutzten. Vermutlich ergeht es Kagome gleich." „Aber... aber... ich will dass sie zurückkommt." Heulte Shippo. „Halt doch endlich deinen Klappe!" fuhr Inu Yasha den kleinen Kitsune an. Dann stürmte er aus dem Haus. Sein Ziel war der Goshinboku, die Stelle an der er Kagome das erste Mal begegnet war. Er setzte sich auf einen der Äste. „Kagome. Ich vermisse dich so sehr. Ich will nicht glauben, dass wir uns jetzt nie wieder sehen sollen." Er holte den Juwel hervor. Wie durch Zauberhand war er an dem Tag, an dem sie getrennt wurden, im Dorf erschienen.

„Kagome, ich werde dich niemals vergessen. Aber vielleicht sehen wir uns ja eines Tages wieder."

Auch an diesem Tag stand sie wieder einmal vor dem Brunnen. Ihre Gedanken waren - wie so oft – bei Inu Yasha.

„Der Brunnen hat sich das erste Mal auch von alleine geöffnet. Vielleicht passiert das wieder... Nein, nicht vielleicht, sondern ganz sicher. Irgendwann werden wir uns wieder sehen Inu Yasha, ganz sicher."

Sie trat aus dem Schrein heraus. Die Sonne stand am Himmel und es war keine einzige Wolke zu sehen. Und zum ersten Mal seit drei Wochen lächelte Kagome wieder. Sie sah hinüber zum Goshinboku.

„Irgendwann – ganz sicher."

Ende

(schon mal in Deckung geht)

...und? Wie findet ihr das Ende? Ich habe zuerst lange überlegt wie die Geschichte enden soll, aber schon gegen Mitte der Geschichte habe ich mich für dieses Ende entschieden. Sagt mir doch wie es euch gefällt.

Vielen Dank, das ihr meine Geschichten gelesen habt.

BYEBYE


	13. Epilog

Hallo, da bin ich wieder.

Nun, da hier ja einige um eine Fortsetzung gebeten haben, habe ich mich

hingesetzt und noch einen Epilog zu der FF geschrieben.

**Epilog**

Kagome saß im Schatten des Goshinboku. Sie trug ein rotes Kleid mit Spagettiträgern, das bis zu ihren Knien reichte. Sie blickte hinauf zur Baumkrone. Vereinzelt schien die Sonne zwischen den Blättern hindurch. Sie genoss die Ruhe. Solche Augenblicke waren selten geworden. Wie sehr hatte sich ihr Leben verändert. Etwas mehr als fünf Jahre waren vergangen seit sie Inu Yasha und ihre Freunde das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Es verging kein Tag an dem ihre Gedanken nicht bei ihnen waren.

„Mama, Mama! Schau mal, das neue Kleid das ich von Oma bekommen habe." Ein kleines Mädchen kam auf Kagome zu. Sie hatte lange schwarze Haare und trug ein rosa Sommerkleid.

Auf den ersten Blick sah sie wie ein ganz normales Mädchen aus. Doch wer genauer hinsah merkte, dass dem nicht so war. Sie hatte goldfarbene Augen und in ihren Haaren versteckten sich kleine Hundeohren.

Kagome lächelte sie an. „Das ist aber ein schönes Kleid, Kirika." „Ja, Oma hat es mir zu meinem fünften Geburtstag geschenkt." Berichtete sie und kletterte auf Kagomes Schoß.

„Was hast du mir denn gekauft?" fragte Kirika neugierig. Sie bekam keine Antwort. „Mama… Ich hab dich was gefragt." Versuchte sie es erneut. Wieder bekam sie keine Antwort. Nun kletterte sie vom Schoß ihrer Mutter und sah ihr ins Gesicht. Doch Kagome schien mit ihren Gedanken ganz wo anders zu sein. „MAMA!" schrie Kirika nun. „Ja, was ist denn?" nun hatte es Kirika geschafft ihre Mutter aus deren Gedanken zu reißen. „Was hast du denn?" wollte sie wissen. „Ach, gar nichts." Wehrte Kagome ab. ‚Kann das sein. Für einen Moment glaubte ich den Juwel der vier Seelen zu spüren.' Ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Was hast du mir gekauft?" wiederholte Kirika ihre Frage. „Das ist eine Überraschung, du erfährst es morgen." Antwortete Kagome. „Och, morgen erst." War sie enttäuscht.

‚Da, da ist es schon wieder. Ich spüre den Juwel.' Kagome erhob sich. „Ich komme gleich wieder Kirika." Sagte sie zu ihrer Tochter und ging hinüber zum Schrein. „Wo gehst du hin?" sie lief ihrer Mutter hinterher. Ohne ihrer Tochter eine Antwort zu geben ging Kagome weiter und betrat schließlich den Schrein. Langsam stieg sie die Treppen hinunter, gefolgt von Kirika.

„Ja, ich spüre es ganz deutlich." Flüsterte Kagome. „Was spürst du?" erkundigte sich Kirika. Kagome stützte sich auf den Rand des Brunnen und blickte hinein. „Das ist der Juwel." Meinte Kagome. „Da bin ich mir hunderdprozentig sicher. Aber warum kann ich ihn jetzt spüren?"

„Was kannst du spüren Mama?" wollte Kirika wissen und setzte sich auf den Brunnenrand. „Kannst du dich noch erinnern, dass ich dir mal vom Juwel der vier Seelen erzählt habe?" „Du meinst als du gemeinsam mit Papa und deinen Freunden auf der Suche nach den Splittern wart. Ja, das weiß ich noch. Du hast es mir oft erzählt." Antwortete sie. „Ich kann den Juwel wieder spüren, zum ersten Mal, nach langer Zeit." Sagte Kagome. „Und was bedeutete das?" fragte Kirika weiter. „Ich weiß auch nicht." Gab Kagome zur Antwort.

„Kirika, Kagome! Wo seid ihr?" das war die Stimme von Kagomes Mutter, die auf der Suche nach ihnen war.

Kirika wollte sich gerade umdrehen und nach ihrer Oma rufen. Doch sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel in den Brunnen. Kagome wollte nach ihrer Hand greifen, erreichte sie aber nicht mehr. „Kirika!" rief sie. Sofort sprang sie hinterher.

Sie landete sanft auf dem Grund. Neben ihr saß Kirika. „Alles in Ordnung?" erkundigte sich Kagome. „Ja, mir ist nichts passiert. Warum bin ich so weich gelandet?" fragte sie. Kagome blickte empor. Sie sah den klaren blauen Himmel. „Ich bin zurück." War sie glücklich. „Komm wir klettern wieder raus." Wandte sie sich nun an ihre Tochter.

„Wo sind wir?" fragte Kirika als sie endlich aus dem Brunnen draußen waren. „Und wo ist der Schrein, und unser Haus?" „Ich habe dir doch erzählt wo dein Vater lebt. Jetzt sind wir da." Sagte Kagome. „Dann sehe ich endlich meinen Papa?" Kagome nickte. „Juhuuu!" rief Kirika und sprang glücklich durch die Gegend. „Komm jetzt gehen wir erst mal ins Dorf." Sie nahm ihre Tochter an der Hand und sie gingen los.

Bald waren sie im Dorf angelangt, dort hatte sich anscheinend nichts verändert. „Wo gehen wir hin? Vielleicht zu Kaede?" Kagome hatte ihrer Tochter von allen ihren Abenteuern erzählt und Kirika war gespannt darauf alle kennen zu lernen. Kagome bejahte.

Als sie durchs Dorf gingen sah Kagome viele bekannte Gesichter. Endlich waren sie an Kaedes Hütte angelangt. Kagome trat ein. „Kaede, bis du da?" sie bekam keine Antwort. Es war niemand in der Hütte.

„Hallo, wer bist du denn?" hörte sie von draußen eine Stimme. Kirika war vor der Hütte geblieben. „Mein Name ist Kirika." Antworte sie. „Was machst du denn hier?" Kagome hatte die Stimme erkannt. Es war Sango. „Ich bin mit meiner Mama hier. Sie ist in der Hütte." Erzählte sie.

Nun trat Kagome aus der Hütte und stand ihren Freunden Sango und Miroku gegenüber. Lange Zeit blickten sie sich schweigend an.

„Sango, Miroku." Kamen langsam die Namen über Kagomes Lippen. „Kagome…?" fragte Sango zaghaft. Diese nickte. „Ja, ich bin es wirklich." Dann folgte erst mal eine große Umarmung. „Schön dass du wieder hier bist." Meinte Sango. „Ich bin schon auf Inu Yashas Gesicht gespannt, wenn er dich sieht." Sagte Miroku.

Plötzlich hielt Sango Inne. „Ja aber…" sie blickte auf Kirika. „Sie ist…" „…meinte Tochter." Vollendete Kagome ihren Satz. Sango und Miroku fehlten die Worte.

„Sango! Miroku!" erklang hinter ihnen eine Stimme. „Shippo?" Kagome erkannte den Kitsune fast nicht wieder. Er war inzwischen einen guten Meter gewachsen. Shippo hatte Kagome noch gar nicht bemerkt. Erst jetzt als er näher kam bemerkte er sie. „Hallo." Meinte er nur kurz. „Hallo Shippo. Erkennst du mich gar nicht mehr?" fragte Kagome. Shippo trat näher an Kagome heran und musterte sie genau. „Das gibt's doch nicht." Murmelte er fassungslos. „Kagome, du bist es wirklich." Jetzt konnte ihn nichts mehr bremsen. Stürmisch umarmte er sie. „Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist." Sagte er.

„Du Mama." Meldete sich Kirika wieder mal zu Wort und zupfte am Kleid ihrer Mutter. „Ja, was ist denn Kirika?" Kagome ließ Shippo wieder los und widmete sich ihrer Tochter. Diese flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. „Bald meine Kleine." Gab Kagome zur Antwort. „Ich will aber gleich." Verlangte Kirika. „Ich weiß doch nicht mal wo er ist. Sango, weißt du vielleicht wo Inu Yasha ist?" „Nein, ich habe ihn schon seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr gesehen. Er taucht ziemlich selten hier im Dorf auf." Sagte Sango.

„Heute kommt er aber." Wusste Shippo Bescheid. „Wirklich?" freute sich Kirika. „Ja, wirklich. Warum willst du ihn eigentlich sehen. Und woher kennst du ihn?" war er neugierig. „Nun, ich will doch endlich mal meinen Papa kennen lernen." Meinte sie. „DEINEN WAS?" rief Shippo. Auch Miroku und Sango horchten auf. „Inu Yasha ist der Vater?" Sango konnte es kaum glauben. „Ja." Sie sah Kirika genauer an. „Wirklich. Sie hat Hundeohren. Und diese goldenen Augen." „Da wird Inu Yasha aber Augen machen, wenn er erfährt, dass er eine Tochter hat. Auf sein Gesicht bin ich schon sehr gespannt." Meinte Miroku.

„Wann will er denn kommen?" wandte sich Kagome an Shippo. „Er müsste schon unterwegs sein." Gab dieser zur Antwort. „Gut, dann schlage ich vor wir warten in der Hütte auf ihn." Schlug Sango vor.

„Wo ist eigentlich Kaede?" erkundigte sich Kagome als sie in der Hütte versammelt waren. „Sie ist leider vor zwei Jahren gestorben." Berichtete Sango traurig. „Das ist ja schrecklich. Was ist passiert?" wollte Kagome wissen. „Das wissen wir auch nicht genau. Aber wir vermuten sie war im Wald Kräuter suchen und ist dabei einen Abhang hinunter gestürzt." Erzählte Miroku.

„Mama, mir ist langweilig. Spielst du was mit mir?" fragte Kirika die die ganze Zeit über schon ganz ungeduldig neben ihr saß. „Jetzt nicht mein Liebling. Geh doch raus und schau dich ein wenig um." Schlug Kagome vor. „In Ordnung. Ich pflücke dir ein paar Blumen." Meinte sie und lief auch schon hinaus.

Kaum war sie draußen angelangt, erblickte sie einen jungen Mann der auf sie zukam. Er hatte silberne, lange Haare und trug einen roten Suikan. Es war niemand anderer als Inu Yasha.

Er blieb bei Kirika, die ihn genau betrachtete, stehen. „Hallo. Was machst du denn hier?" fragte er sie. „Ich… ich bin mit meiner Mama hier." Gab sie zur Antwort. Plötzlich nahm Inu Yasha einen vertrauten Geruch wahr. ‚Kann das möglich sein?' fragte er sich. ‚Ist Kagome hier? Ich rieche sie ganz deutlich.' Er blickte in Richtung des Eingangs der Hütte. „Meine Mama ist gemeinsam mit Miroku, Sango und Shippo in der Hütte." Sagte Kirika. „Wie heißt denn deine Mama?" wollte Inu Yasha von ihr wissen. „Sie heißt Kagome." ‚Kagome, sie ist also wirklich wieder hier. Aber…' Er blickte wieder zu Kirika. ‚Sie hat eine Tochter. Soll das etwa heißen…' er konnte seinen Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen, da Kagome aus der Hütte trat.

Als sie Inu Yasha erblickte blieb sie abrupt stehen. Doch nur für kurze Zeit. Sie ging auf ihn zu und blieb vor ihm stehen. „Hallo Inu Yasha. Schön dich wieder zu sehen." Sie wollte ihn umarmen doch Inu Yasha wich zurück. „Inu Yasha, was ist los? Freust du dich denn gar nicht mich zu sehen?" war Kagome enttäuscht. „Ich habe gerade deine Tochter kennen gelernt." Meinte er. Kirika stand schweigend neben den beiden. „Ihr Name ist Kirika." Sagte Kagome. „Ach ja." Inu Yasha war daran nicht besonders interessiert. „Was hat du denn bloß? Hast du mich denn überhaupt nicht vermisst?" wollte Kagome wissen. „Da fragst du noch?" murmelte Inu Yasha. „Ich bin fast verrückt geworden, so sehr habe ich dich vermisst. Jeden Tag habe ich an dich gedacht. Aber du hast mich anscheinend schnell vergessen." Äußerte Inu Yasha. Erst jetzt kapierte Kagome auf was Inu Yasha anspielte. „Du meinst Kirika, nicht war?" Inu Yasha nickte. „Wer ist denn der Vater?" fragte er. „Kannst du dir das denn nicht denken? Schau sie dir doch mal genauer an." Meinte Kagome. „Ach was. Mich interessiert das doch gar nicht." Inu Yasha wollte sich umdrehen und wieder verschwinden. Doch er wurde von Kirika daran gehindert. Sie hielt seinen Hand fest. „Geh nicht." Bad sie ihn. Schweigend schüttelte er ihre Hand ab und ging davon. „Papa. Bleib bei uns." Inu Yasha blieb wieder stehen. Ganz langsam wandte er seinen Kopf Kirika zu. „Was hast du gesagt?" fragte er. Kirika lachte ihn an. „Du sollst bei uns bleiben." Wiederholte sie. Jetzt lief sie auf ihn zu. Inu Yasha hockte sich nieder und Kirika warf sich ihm in die Arme. Auch Kagome kam auf ihn zu. Inu Yasha blickte sie glücklich an. Er nahm Kirika auf den Arm und stand wieder auf. Einen Arm schlang er um Kagome, während er mit dem anderen noch immer Kirika festhielt. „Ich bin so glücklich, dass du wieder da bist." Meinte er. „Ja, ich auch." Gab Kagome zur Antwort. „Können wir jetzt für immer zusammen bleiben?" wollte Kirika wissen. „Wir können für immer hier bleiben, wenn du das auch willst." Sagte Kagome. „Ja, ich will hier bleiben, bei Papa." „Einverstanden." Meinte Kagome. „Ich hätte dich auch gar nicht mehr gehen lassen." Flüsterte ihr Inu Yasha ins Ohr. Kagome lächelte. Ihre Gesichter kamen sich immer näher und endlich, nach mehr als fünf langen Jahren, fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem langen, liebevollen Kuss.

Ende

(diesmal endgültig)

So, dafür dass ich sie jetzt wieder zusammen gebracht habe will ich aber ganz

viele Kommis haben. bütte.

Bald werde ich auch eine neue FF hochladen, diesmal eine von Gravitation.

Meine erste übrigens.


End file.
